


亲于手足-第一部/Closer Than Brothers-Part 1

by PrinceBroccoli47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are gay disasters, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, Fluff, GGAD - Freeform, Gellert never went to Durmstrong, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, bondmates, but its not his fault, gellert is fucked up, gellert is technically underage, they are in love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBroccoli47/pseuds/PrinceBroccoli47
Summary: 17岁的阿不思·邓布利多曾遍寻魔法界找他的灵魂伴侣盖勒特·格林德沃，却毫无其踪迹。然而在阿不思就读霍格沃茨的最后一年，当一个过去一直在家接受教育的15岁的问题盖勒特出现在他面前时，阿不思是否能用他们之间的联结治愈这个桀骜的、精神受到创伤的男孩呢？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer Than Brothers - Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809127) by [AlbusGellertAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways). 



> 作者按：  
> 所以我终于有了一个想要写成长篇的脑洞啦。我觉得你们会喜欢的！会有点暗黑，但不是在阿不思/盖勒特的关系上——这个会很暖心。盖勒特过去曾受到大量的虐待，而阿不思将会帮助他挺过去，所以如果这一点让你抵触的话，请绕道。描写不会很露骨，所以分级为M。盖勒特依法还未成年，但放心他们暂时不会行周公之礼。我非常喜欢精神联结这个概念，然后我设想它可以发生在巫师身上，尤其是像他们俩这样强大的巫师。心电感应将用//标出。

****弃权声明：**** 阿不思和盖勒特属于J.K.罗琳。

****．～．** **

****亲于手足** **

****．～．** **

****序章** **

_德国，1885年_

“阿不思，站在那儿别动！” 精疲力尽的坎德拉冲过人群去追她的小儿子，隆起的腹部让她很难跑快。“阿不福思！回妈妈这儿来！”

四岁的阿不思看着他的妈妈消失在一片大部分为红绿的海洋中。在他四周大人小孩来来回回，有的拎着包装鲜艳的包裹。阿不思听了几句语言混杂的对话——本地的德语，还有法语和英语。

阿不思听话地待在他妈妈叫他站的地方，尽管他把他的红围巾摘了下来，因为太刺痒了。他崇敬地盯着那棵巨大的圣诞树，上面亮着的彩灯在夜晚星空的衬托下熠熠生辉。这是用真树做成的，阿不思往前踏了一步去嗅一丝松木香。它很正式——阿不思喜爱圣诞节。

阿不思希望他是住在德国的，即便这里更冷。在英国，从没有这么高的真树。如果他父亲的工作允许的话，他希望他们能很快再拜访德国。令阿不思沮丧的是，他们今晚就要离开回去过节了。圣诞节阿不思只想要一样东西——那就是一个妹妹。他妈妈几周后就会分娩，但也有可能早产。

令阿不思高兴的是，一组颂歌者经过了，他们唱着O Tannenbaum。阿不思知道那首歌！在英语里是“噢 圣诞树”。去年他妈妈把他抱起来并绕着他们家的圣诞树跟他跳舞，背景里的爱迪生留声机就放着这首著名的曲子。阿不思爸爸帕西瓦尔讨厌这个留声机，因为他不喜欢麻瓜技术，但麻瓜出身的坎德拉坚持在圣诞节把它拿出来。阿不思并不介意留声机是麻瓜的产品——他认为这是一项绝妙的发明。他希望他妈妈能尽快带着弟弟回来，因为他不太喜欢一个人待着。

这时真正神奇的事发生了——下雪了。阿不思伸出舌头去接漫天的雪花，想看看它是不是真的尝起来像糖果。但在他能尝出味道之前，雪花就融化了。阿不思过于沉迷于雪而未能注意到一个还在蹒跚学步的幼童停在了他身后。

他感觉到外套被轻轻拽了一下。被吓了一跳，阿不思转过身去发现了一个只有他一半高的小男孩，后者暖和地裹在一件黑色的羊毛外套里，戴着一顶配套的帽子。阿不思环视四周想找孩子的父母未果。看起来这是个小孩子逃离他们父母的日子啊。

阿不思不确定该怎么做。他妈妈总是告诉他找一个信任的大人寻求帮助，但这周围他一个大人也不认识。他又审视了一下这个小孩，他有着金色的卷发、红润的脸颊，一双深蓝的眼睛充满期待地盯着阿不思。阿不思猜他应该两岁，跟他弟弟差不多大。他朝阿不思伸出手，那动作明显是在说 “抱我”。

“我的力气不够抱你起来。” 相反地，阿不思在结冰的地上坐下，然后那个男孩爬进了他的膝盖。阿不思喜欢抱着这个孩子的感觉，而且他被一种想要护他周全的强烈保护欲所淹没了。但阿不思知道这不是长久之计。

“你的爸爸妈妈呢？” 阿不思问小男孩。

“Hilf mir.” 那孩子说着一种不同的语言。阿不思觉得是德语，但他不确定。

“噢你不会说英语，” 阿不思失望地说。这下他该怎么帮助这个小男孩呢？

接着男孩倾身向前用他的额头去碰阿不思的。后者感到一种不曾有过的奇怪感觉，一种从他额头中央传来的愉悦感。

// 帮帮我。//

阿不思能够在脑海中听见男孩的声音，可是他能听见他是用英语在说。好奇妙啊！

// 你也有魔法。// 阿不思被震撼了，他以前从没有试过有人直接跟他的大脑对话。

男孩把额头移开。// 我的！// 他大喊道，开心地拍着手。

阿不思顿时反应过来他们不需要物理接触就能在脑海中跟彼此对话。然后阿不思皱起了眉头，这个男孩为什么要说‘我的’呢？突然间，一阵充满喜悦的暖流席卷了阿不思，因为他与另一个男孩之间形成了一种无形的联系，将他们的大脑连接在了一起。发现有一个人这样爱他是多么美妙的一件事啊。这好过一件圣诞礼物，好过柠檬雪宝，好过从妈妈那儿得到一个拥抱。它好过阿不思曾经历过的一切。

笑着，阿不思明白了。// 你也是我的。//

// 太好了！// 男孩开心地大笑，去亲吻阿不思的脸颊，令这个四岁的孩子脸红了。

然后，令阿不思十分惊慌的是，小男孩脸上变成了一种恐惧的表情。

// 帮帮我！//

// 怎么了？//

// 我害怕！//

// 你为什么害怕？//

// 他伤害了我。// 男孩看向他后面。

// 谁？// 阿不思问。// 谁伤害了你？//

// 坏人。//

//是谁？他有名字吗？// 阿不思追问道。

// 我爸爸。//

阿不思充满了反感，这让男孩泪眼婆娑。

// 不，我不是讨厌你。// 阿不思试图安抚他。// 可是你的父亲怎么会伤害你呢？父亲们都是好人。//

“阿不思！” 帕西瓦尔·邓布利多越走越近的声音打断了阿不思恍惚的状态。

“阿不思！” 坎德拉显然找到了阿不福思，因为她将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。“阿不思，原来你在这儿。”

“嗨，妈妈。” 阿不思轻轻地说。

坎德拉和帕西瓦尔都不敢相信他们所看见的，一个小孩子依偎在阿不思的怀里。他究竟是哪儿来的？

“盖勒特！Wo sind Sie?” 一个冰冷且陌生的声音穿透了黑暗，让男孩在阿不思怀里紧张起来。

“阁下，您是在找一个小男孩吗？” 帕西瓦尔·邓布利多拍拍了那个男人的肩，这让他转了过来。

“Ja. Ah, da bist du, 盖勒特。你在这儿呢。”

这就是那个坏人？阿不思审度着男人严厉的表情。他料想这个男人很久以前应该是英俊的，但他的皱纹和粗糙的面部已经让任何年轻时的美丽变了质。阿不思抱紧了盖勒特，想要保护他免受这个坏人的伤害。

“格林德沃先生！” 阿不思注意到当他父亲称呼那个坏人时，他的嗓音中带着一丝惧怕。“我很抱歉，我的儿子看起来已经迷上您的儿子了。”

男人只是耸了耸肩。“小男孩都这样。盖勒特，komm zu mir.” 格林德沃先生打手势让盖勒特去他那边。

“过来阿不思！” 帕西瓦尔尝试叫了一下，疯狂地做手势，而坎德拉和阿不福思在一旁看着。

“Jetzt, 盖勒特！”

“马上，阿不思！”

两个男孩都没动。相反地，他们却互相抱得更紧了。

“阿不思，立刻放开他！” 帕西瓦尔坚持道。

但阿不思一动不动。“我的，” 他说，依然紧抱着男孩。

帕西瓦尔·邓布利多试着跟他的儿子讲道理。“阿不思，你必须放手，” 他小声说。“这孩子是一位德国著名官员的儿子。如果我们不小心行事的话，他会把我们丢进监狱的。”

“我不！他爸爸会伤害他。他身上有抓痕，你看！” 阿不思拉下盖勒特的左边袖子，露出一连串的小伤口。

“我恐怕盖勒特还在学习该如何对待我们的猫。” 男人说着完美的英语，几乎没有一点口音。

“格林德沃先生，万分抱歉，” 帕西瓦尔说道，他现在已经开始出汗了。“阿不思，放开他，要不然你今年就没有圣诞礼物了！”

阿不思仍旧没有放开男孩。

帕西瓦尔朝阿不思伸出手去把他从男孩身上拉开。

// 别走，阿不思。// 盖勒特请求道。

// 我会找到你的 盖勒特。// 阿不思向他承诺。// 不管怎么样我都会的。//

当他们的父亲将他们扯开时，盖勒特又是大喊大叫又是踢腿。

阿不思向男孩伸回手，不顾一切地想要挣脱他父亲老虎钳似的禁锢。“不要，求求你！盖勒特！” 他声嘶力竭地喊着。

没有任何道别的话，格林德沃先生和他的儿子就消失在了人潮中。不过数秒之后，一阵灼热的疼痛侵入了阿不思的额头。在发出一声可怜的哀号后，阿不思晕倒在了他父亲的怀里。

．～．

_三天后_

阿不思好好地待在家里，他的头痛也消失了。但令他父母失望的是，他满嘴提的都是要找盖勒特。他父亲今晚对阿不思很生气，罚他不许吃晚饭就去睡觉。

阿不思并睡不着，当他的父母就在隔壁争吵。他小心翼翼地溜出房间然后站在他父母卧室紧闭的门前偷听。

帕西瓦尔在朝他的妻子大喊大叫。“如果他再提一次，坎德拉，我就不得不给他施遗忘咒了。阿不思不能知道他和格林德沃先生的儿子有精神联结。”

“你不能给他施遗忘咒，帕西瓦尔！” 坎德拉哭喊道。“谁知道那会给他的发育造成什么影响？” 

“我将别无选择，坎德拉。那是为了他好，” 帕西瓦尔坚持道，双手交叉在胸前。“他不能记得。”

“我不知道这是怎么发生的，更别说发生在一个男孩身上！” 坎德拉焦急道。“听都没听说过。”

精神联结！听到这个消息，阿不思一阵踉跄。他从没听说过这回事，可从他父母的话听来它似乎很可怕。

“我们必须对此事守口如瓶，” 帕西瓦尔极力主张道。“如果格林德沃家一旦发现了，阿不思可能会有危险。”

“你说得对，” 坎德拉勉强同意道。“不能让阿不思知道。”

接着他的父母不说话了。

阿不思回到了床上，但他花了很长时间才入睡。 

.～.

阿不思没有再提起过盖勒特，并且尝试去忘掉那天晚上发生的事，但每隔一段时间他就会想起那个他曾抱在怀里的吓坏了的小男孩，还有他做出的承诺。

.~.

 ** **序章完** ** ****


	2. 团聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布莱克校长派阿不思去教导一名霍格沃茨的新生，他过去是在家里接受教育的。想像一下阿不思有多惊讶，当他发现这个新生就是他过去十三年一直在找的那个男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 希望你们喜欢我对霍格沃茨的刻画。有些人名是我编的，有一些是从哈利波特维基上面摘录的。如果你发现有明显的错误，请随时指出。我同时对布莱克校长的性格进行了自由发挥。请给我的原创女性角色一个机会。一切都并非看起来那样，这就是这个故事的主旨。现在继续吧！

****弃权声明：**** 盖勒特和阿不思属于J. K. 罗琳。我想感谢她给他们的关系盖章了！

.~.

**第一章：团聚**

.~.

_帮帮我_

锐利的蓝色眼睛。金发。温暖。家。

_我的。_

_你也是我的。_

保护他。

_别离开我。_

一个承诺。

_我会找到你。_

被拆散。

_不要，求求你。_

霍格沃茨特快鸣了汽笛，将阿不思·邓布利多从幻想中惊醒。他望向窗外，看着苏格兰荒原飞驰而过。熟悉的景象安抚了他狂跳的心，他放下白日梦回到了现实中。他瞟了一眼手上闪着金光的徽章，上面写着“男学生会主席”。尽管回忆的闪现（那真的是回忆吗？）令他不安，他还是忍不住微笑。这 ** **一定**** 会是在霍格沃茨有趣的一学年。

得益于他的新职位，他将有几乎无限的权利掌控级长和学生们，同时继续拥有级长浴室的使用权。一间属于他自己的卧室，毗邻女学生会主席的寝室。然而阿不思认为这更像一种烦扰而不是优待。女学生会主席娜迪亚·诺特似乎每晚都要招待一个不同的男生，而且阿不思知道在学生事务方面他得不到她什么帮助。无所谓，他顾得过来。他的课程根本就是个笑话。他唯一需要学习的一门课是算数占卜，它比其他那些自然而然就能掌握的课程难一些。

对于布莱克校长从班上所有的七年级男生中选了他来担任这个令人垂涎的职位，阿不思情不自禁地感到自豪。不过他倒不是那么惊讶。由于他出色的成绩，布莱克校长似乎很喜欢他，从这位校长在他三年级时将他从禁闭中拉出来去“整理他的办公室”开始。但事实上阿不思那天傍晚跟校长一起分享了麻瓜糖果，并聊了无杖魔法的优点。布莱克校长一直将阿不思以成年人相待，对此他很感激。

将男学生会主席的徽章别在了黑色袍子上格兰芬多领章的对面，阿不思从他施了魔法的行李箱里抽出了一本书。他拿着卷了边的《爱丽丝梦游仙境》暗自好笑，对于一个用功的年轻人来说选这本书也许有些奇怪，但它是阿不思的罪恶享受。事实上所有童话故事都是。他也喜欢魔法界的童话，尤其是《诗翁比豆故事集》。但这本书对他有种莫名的吸引力。他打开书，靠坐在铺了深红色垫子的座位上。阿不思太过全神贯注在那个熟悉的故事中，都没听见有人进了他的车厢隔间。

“阿不思·邓布利多被逮到看麻瓜小孩的故事书？”来自一个年轻姑娘的声音取笑道。“天哪，天哪。”

阿不思抬起头来，发现一个笑着的金发女巫低头注视着他。她的短发笨拙地梳着，银色的眼妆轻微地弄脏了，而且她的袍子也是歪歪扭扭。但阿不思一点儿也不在意。“阿达莉亚，亲爱的！”阿不思一跃而起上前拥抱她。

“你好啊，阿不思。”她回抱住他。他们分开之后，阿达莉亚审视地看着他。“你是不是有什么烦恼。”

“胡说，”阿不思回道。“你吓了我一跳，仅此而已。我以为你没在车上，不然我就去找你了。”

“我两周前派了猫头鹰通知你这件事。你还没回我。”阿达莉亚目光尖锐地看了他一眼。

“我很抱歉，”阿不思说，一阵急促的愧疚涌入了他心里。“阿莉一直不太好。”

“没关系，”阿达莉亚说道，立刻就原谅了他。“我知道那对你来说挺不容易的。”

阿不思爱阿达莉亚的众多原因之一就是她从不记仇。她善解人意的天性促成了适合她所选行业的完美资质。

“你敢信我得到了霍格沃茨的治疗师实习岗位吗？”她滔滔不绝起来。“能跟着迪莉斯女士学习是莫大的荣幸。我还以为我得去圣芒戈呢，不过这样可好得多了。”

阿不思若有所思地皱了皱眉。“在你上个月告诉我之前，我甚至都不知道霍格沃茨还有实习岗位这种东西。”

“可能布莱克校长暗中推了把手吧，”阿达莉亚说，耸了耸肩。“或者是我纯血家族的关系帮我得到了这份工作。无论因为什么，我都不会去质疑它。我可以再跟你在一起待一年了。”

阿不思高兴地点点头。“是啊，那可相当令人开心。跟我一起坐这里吧，求你了。”阿不思坐回了他原来的座位，把腿抬起来放在另一个座位上。

“好吧。”阿达莉亚溜进阿不思对面的位置，然后把她的腿跷在阿不思的座位上。他们的腿微微挨着。“我之前就见过好几次你读那本书。你为什么这么喜欢它呢？”

“这是个有趣的故事，”阿不思为自己辩白道。“掉进另一个魔法世界可以让你逃离现在这个。我还记得我拿到它的那一天，是十岁的时候，在丽痕书店。在拿起这本书之后，我感到额头中央一阵刺痛，然后我觉得必须要让我母亲买给我。过去十三年中我有好几次都感受到了那种刺痛。我读《爱丽丝》只是想万一我又...”阿不思的声音渐渐低了下去。“这很蠢。”

“就像你当初学德语那样？你从没放弃希望是不是？”阿达莉亚安抚地把手放在阿不思的肩上。

阿不思叹了叹气然后看向一边。“我辜负了他，阿达莉亚。我答应过他我会找到他的，可我没做到。”

阿不思到处都找过了，但都没有关于一个叫盖勒特·格林德沃的消息，那个他在四岁时遇见的小男孩。就好像盖勒特从人间蒸发了一样。阿不思曾经梳理了预言家日报想要找到有关格林德沃家族的信息，他倒是找到了很多关于盖勒特父亲的，但都没有提到他有一个儿子。三年级时阿不思甚至入侵了霍格沃茨的记录去看盖勒特是否在未来的入学名单上，但他没在。然后他意识到他可能查错了学校，鉴于格林德沃家族住在德国。

阿不思四年级的时候曾经去堵一个德姆斯特朗的交换生，问他有没有一个叫盖勒特·格林德沃在德姆斯特朗上学。那个学生发誓他从没听说过什么盖勒特·格林德沃目前在他的学校上学，而他对此感到庆幸，因为格林德沃先生有办法让他不喜欢的人消失。阿不思被彻底击垮了，因为这是他最后的希望。

“阿不思，我要跟你说多少次让这件事翻篇？”阿达莉亚坚持道。“没有一丝一毫他的踪迹——你已经找过了。他也许很久以前就死了。”

“不会的，他要是死了我会感觉到的。”阿不思摇头。“我不能放弃，阿达莉亚。我不能。我不会。”

“好吧，”她勉强同意道。“我只是想帮你。”

“我知道。”阿不思对她抱以一个感激的笑容。“我只跟你一个人讲过这件事。要是其他人，一定会认为我疯了。”

阿达莉亚拉过阿不思的手，安慰地握了握。

“啊！”额头中央一阵刺痛让阿不思皱起了眉头。“梅林啊，好疼。”

“哪里疼？”阿达莉亚迅速松开了他的手，但不是那个原因。

“又一下头疼。我今天早上短暂地痛了一次，就在我们从国王十字车站上车的时候。”

阿达莉亚把她的魔杖对准阿不思的眉毛，然后念出了一个治疗咒语“好点吗？”

阿不思点点头。“疼痛差不多消失了。谢谢。”

“如果连一个简单的头疼都治不好，那我就是个辣鸡治疗师，”阿达莉亚打趣道，但她的朋友并没有笑。“阿不思？”

“哈？”阿不思摇摇头，心不在焉地用手拂过额头。“抱歉，我今天不在状态。自从上了车我就感觉不太对。”

“我知道在你妹妹生病的情况下丢下家庭对你来说很困难，但你妈妈会想要你享受这个学期。”阿达莉亚坚持道。

阿不思朝她笑笑，尽管他此时并不是在想阿莉安娜。“你说得对。”

“看看好的一面吧，阿不思。你是男学生会主席了！”阿达莉亚欢呼道。“有了我和你的权限，你知道今年我们能达成什么样的恶作剧吗？”

阿不思调皮地咧嘴笑了起来。“我一直想要探索霍格沃茨所有的秘密，只要我先把职责履行好。”

“哦！我差点忘了。我应该给你简要地介绍一下情况，”阿达莉亚说道。“鉴于我是去年的女学生会主席，让我好好给你讲讲...”

背景里萦绕着列车有节奏的“咔嗒”声，阿不思和阿达莉亚一直聊到傍晚，他们才终于到达了霍格莫德车站。

.~.

作为男学生会主席，阿不思在排头的马车上拥有了一个座位。无视掉诡异的夜骐，他坐在娜迪亚·诺特的旁边，后者带上了她最新的男宠。阿不思打手势让阿达莉亚到前面来跟他们一起坐。如果娜迪亚要破坏规则（头排马车理应是只给男女学生会主席坐的），那他也会。他们坐在令人难受的寂静中，面前咯咯笑的娜迪亚在和六年级的布尔斯特罗德亲热。终于，他们停在了城堡前。

阿达莉亚和阿不思非常乐意把那对嘴唇锁在一起的人留在后面。阿不思把手臂伸给了阿达莉亚，后者愉快地挽上了他。他们迅速爬上了通往城堡的多级台阶。阿不思自动就往礼堂走，但阿达莉亚把他拐向了相反的方向。

“我们这是去哪儿？”“校长办公室，”阿达莉亚回答道。“就不能至少等我们看完分院仪式吗？”阿不思问，希望他的问题没有听起来像是在抱怨。

“我恐怕不行。布莱克校长要求你一到我们就去见他。”

阿不思点点头，有一丢丢失望。分院仪式是阿不思最喜爱的霍格沃茨传统之一。他喜欢看见那些被分进格兰芬多的学生并欢迎他们来到新的学院。

“快点。我们不该让他等。”阿达莉亚朝校长办公室的方向推着阿不思。花的时间比阿不思料想得久，因为他们不得不跟好几个变换的楼梯作斗争。

“我都忘了我有多讨厌这些东西，”在他们去校长办公室的途中，攀上螺旋式楼梯的时候阿达莉亚咕哝地抱怨道。

他们跑下滴水兽走廊，最后停在了那只有名的灰色滴水兽面前，它会给他们进入那间著名办公室的许可。

阿不思去年已经多次造访这件办公室来和校长聊天，后者似乎对他最喜欢的学生的发展很是关注。

“该死，我不记得去年的口令了。”阿达莉亚皱起了眉头。“天哪不会等我们迟到了我才想起来吧。”

然而，当阿不思接近它的时候，那只灰色的滴水兽还是让他们进去了。很快通往校长办公室的隐秘入口就显现了。

迎接阿不思和阿达莉亚的是一位上了年纪的留胡子的男人，他穿着带金色蓬松袖的黑袍，热情地朝他们笑了笑。他还戴着他那条臭名昭著的黑围巾。

“啊，邓布利多先生。格林格拉斯小姐。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克从他的书桌后站起来迎上他们。到现在校长已经在这个位置上做了几十年了。阿不思听说过布莱克校长刚就任那几年间发生的事。他那时明显怨恨这项工作，并把气撒在学生身上。但在后来的年月里这位校长已经成熟了相当多。尽管这位校长来自一个著名的纯血家族，阿不思并没有在他身上看到对麻瓜的公然偏见。

“您好，校长先生。”阿不思和阿达莉亚齐声说道。

校长对他们点点头。“格林格拉斯小姐，我很高兴你接受了这里的医疗实习岗位。”

“这简直好得令人难以置信！”阿达莉亚激动地说。“我不仅能够深入学习治疗术，还可以跟阿不思在一起。”

布莱克校长笑了。“我知道你们彼此有多喜欢，我很高兴我们找到了一个对策让你们能在一起。邓布利多先生，我明白伟大的天才会有多孤独。我不想我不想让你在这学期感到孤单。”

阿不思很震惊。布莱克校长允许阿达莉亚留下是为了阿不思。他认识的大人里从来没有这样善良的。“谢谢您，校长先生。”

布莱克清了清嗓子，突然一副公事公办的样子。“现在，邓布利多先生，我想将那套给每一个男学生会主席的规则移交于你。”校长将一张羊皮纸递给阿不思。“我会让你将这些规定转达给诺特小姐，我猜想她现在一定在忙着别的事。我很抱歉没能选择一位更称职的女学生会主席，但在这件事情上我无能为力。我相信你能明白。”

“是的校长先生，”阿不思说。看起来就连校长都不能逃脱纯血家族的强大控制。

“我就全指望你了，邓布利多先生，维护这座城堡里至高礼节，” 布莱克校长说道。“这也是为什么我选择了你，负责让学生们保持秩序。我相信你能够完成这些职责？”

“我会的，校长先生，”阿不思热切地保证道。“我不会让您失望的。”

布莱克校长对他一个宠溺地笑了笑。“我知道你不会的。你还从没让我失望过。我期待你今年取得了不起的成就，邓布利多先生。你知道我们今年底会举办格斗锦标赛吧？”

“噢是的，”阿不思说，他年轻的脸上浮现出一个得意的笑容 。“我完全打算获胜。”

“很好。”然后这位校长皱起了眉头。“还有一件事我需要告诉你，但我不怎么想的起来...哦对！我们今年有了一位新生，他过去是在家里接受教育的。我想让你负责教导他。很明显他的社交技能有限。我们承受不起另一单像去年那样的霸凌事件了，和随之而来的负面报道。”

“是的，校长先生，”阿不思说。“我会负责此事的。”

“分院仪式结束之后我会让他直接去你的房间报道的，”布莱克说。“现在，回你的新房间去吧。”他挥手让他们离开了了。

阿不思和阿达莉亚领会了他的意思，他们迅速离开并乘着滴水兽下去了，与校长的会面鼓舞了他们。

“我不明白为什么会有学生讨厌布莱克校长，”阿不思说。“他最好了。”

“嗯哼，大概吧，鉴于你是他最喜欢的学生。我不明白的是为什么他们会允许一个在家上学的孩子进霍格沃茨。”他们穿过滴水兽走廊返回的时候阿达莉亚沉思地说。她再次把手勾在了阿不思身上。“这可是前所未有的。”

“他一定有个著名的爸爸或者其他关系，”阿不思叹了口气说道。“我希望他不会占用我太多的时间。”

“你可有足够的工作要做。”阿达莉亚提醒他道。

阿不思瞥了一眼清单发出了哀怨的呻吟。“你没有开玩笑。的确有很多事务要处理。”他快速地浏览了一下那张清单，直到他看到最后一项职务。是红笔写的：你没有任何任务，过得开心点我的孩子。明智地利用你的时间和才能。对你没有规定和禁地。你可以尽情试验你的魔法，只是别把城堡烧了就行。

阿不思又读了一遍，好确定他没有出现幻觉。

“阿达莉亚，看这个！”阿不思欢呼道，在走廊中央拦住了她。

“哇！”阿达莉亚一边读那些用红色墨水写的信息一边惊叹道。他们继续朝阿不思新房间的方向走去。“去年他把我的清单给我的时候上面可没有这些话。看来他真的很喜欢你，阿不思。”

“我倾向于认为他在我身上看到他自己的影子，”阿不思略微得意洋洋地说道。

阿达莉亚轻声地笑了笑。“要是你的头再大一点，你就会飘走了。”

“我可能真的会哦。”阿不思冲她眨眨眼。“不幸的是今年我在格斗俱乐部找不到人挑战。去年我打败了梅乐思教授，她可是俱乐部的首领。如果找不到一个像样的挑战者，我将什么都学不到。”

“这所学校里一定有人能够打败伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，”阿达莉亚取笑他道。“但那个人肯定不会是我。我在格斗方面太差劲了。”

“你愿意的话我可以陪你练习，”阿不思提议道。

“也许吧，如果我有时间的话，”她踌躇道，在他们避开一些步行盔甲时。“梅林啊，我爱这座城堡。它简直太神奇了！”

“是啊，”阿不思附和道。“我在这里留下了很多美好的回忆。”

阿达莉亚咯咯地笑起来。“比如上学期你施咒让斯莱特林级长当着全礼堂人的面表白他对梅乐思教授永恒的爱？”

“那可真是美妙的一天，”阿不思怀念地说道。“我至今不确定在施了混淆咒的情况下我是怎么侥幸逃脱的，但我就是做到了。”

他们聊着天走下空旷的走廊，一度闪到一边去躲开皮皮鬼们。阿不思喜欢穿行在这些大厅里。尽管他很向往自己的魔法生涯，但在今年毕业之后他真的会想念霍格沃茨的。它比邓布利多宅更像家。

几分钟后，他们到达了男学生会主席的房间。

阿不思期待地看着他的朋友。“就是这里咯？”

“进门的口令是阿拉霍洞开，”阿达莉亚提醒他。

施了咒之后阿不思哼了哼鼻子。“这可太没创意了，不是吗？谁都能猜到。就好像把口令设成‘口令’似的。我等会儿得把它改掉。”

门荡开了，露出一个宽敞的房间。左边放着一张书桌和一把椅子。一张特大号的床占据了房间中央，上面铺着深红配金色的格兰芬多床罩。床头板点缀着配套的枕头。

阿不思和阿达莉亚进入了房间。阿不思抬头盯着拱形的天花板然后咧开嘴笑了。一个属于他自己的房间！

“阿不思，看！”阿达莉亚把他领向窗台，那里可以鸟瞰霍格沃茨庭院。但阿不思的注意力没被吸引多久。

“妈耶，这床也太大了！”阿不思喊道，倒在床垫上，被轻微地弹向了空中。“你的卧室离这里近吗？”

“就在走廊那头，”阿达莉亚告诉他。“他们把我安置在了这一层。”

阿不思给了她一个发自内心的笑容。“太棒了。我想不到任何事可以让这一天更加美好了。”

就在这时，传来一声轻响，提示阿不思有人在门外。他爬离床上然后站起来，却被一阵暖意，一种归属感席卷了。他感到一丝眩晕，几乎像是漂浮着。阿不思略微绊了一下，然后用魔法稳住了自己。“奇怪，”阿不思自言自语地喃喃道。他一定是要疯了，他已经很久没有过这种感觉，自从...

又是一声轻响。

“应该是你的学生，”阿达莉亚说。“你不让他们进来吗，阿不思？”

“对。”阿不思对着门挥了挥魔杖，门打开，外面是一个英俊得令人窒息的年轻男孩，穿着一身黑。阿不思立刻认出了那双蓝色眼睛，因为就是同一双眼睛使他魂牵梦萦。

站在他面前的，是十几岁的盖勒特·格林德沃。

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我添加了一个原创女性角色因为盖勒特的情况很糟，会需要一个治疗师，同时他们也需要进入医疗翼的权限。


	3. 始终不变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思和盖勒特的眼中只有彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
>  谢谢大家耐心地看完第二章，我需要设定好一些东西。如今盖勒特回到了阿不思的生活中，阿达莉亚的出场会变少的。这个故事将主要围绕他们两个。

**弃权声明：** 阿不思和盖勒特处于J. K. 罗琳。

.~.

**第三章：多年之后 始终未变**

.~.

震惊一时涌遍阿不思的全身，当他意识到这个男孩是谁。经年，他和他的灵魂伴侣终于找到了彼此。就好像是一股看不见的力量将他们拉在了一起，如此迫切地想要团聚的信念把他们一同带到了霍格沃茨。

“梅林啊，是你！”阿不思轻声说，眼中盈满了泪水。“盖勒特！”

“阿不思，”男孩低声道。“终于。”

两个男孩都没有动，仿佛陷入了恍惚。

“阿不思，拜托，”盖勒特请求道，伸出双手，就像多年以前他们初次相遇时那样。

这个动作将阿不思从惊愕中唤醒。他大步上前将颤抖着的盖勒特拥进了怀里。“没事了，我在这儿，”阿不思安慰道。“你没事了。”

他们之间的联结随他们的拥抱而欢快起来，自他们相遇，有生以来第一次，阿不思感到了完整。

“我的，”盖勒特喃喃道。

“你的，”阿不思赞同道。“一直都是。”

“我很想你。”盖勒特的话被阿不思的肩膀蒙住了些许。

“我试过去找你，我发誓，”阿不思哽咽着说道。“我可以碰你吗？”

“当然，”盖勒特说，试图表现得不那么迫切，不那么像个极度渴望触摸的孩子。

阿不思的手缠着盖勒特金色的发卷，轻柔地抚摸着它们，

叹息着，盖勒特靠近了些。“我应该再找得努力一点的，”阿不思抿着嘴说道。

“这不是你的错——你找不到我的，”盖勒特坚持道。“我通常不被允许离开家。”

阿不思不寒而栗起来。他无法想象一生中的大部分时间都被关在一所房子里。他对盖勒特突然被允许来霍格沃茨感到好奇，但这个目前不重要。最重要是排除万难之后，他跟盖勒特还是团聚了。

“嗯咳。”阿达莉亚清了清嗓子，提醒他们她的存在。阿不思太专注于盖勒特，完全忘了阿达莉亚还在房间里。

盖勒特瞪了瞪眼，当他注意到阿达莉亚时，然后他将阿不思的肩膀抓紧了些。“你是阿不思的女朋友吗？我一整天都能感觉到你在触碰他。”

阿达莉亚看着这个嫉妒的男孩发笑。“仅仅是在他需要的时候。或者当我需要个男朋友的时候。你瞧，我的取向是女生。阿不思和我结伴是基于我们俩的同性取向，同时也为了做做样子。我们已经成了最好的朋友。相信我，他更愿意让你当男朋友。”

“噢。”盖勒特看起来松了口气。“我猜你有点被吓着了，看到我出现在这里。”

“这倒没有。阿不思把你们孩童时期发生的事全告诉我了，不过我不认为你还活着。”阿达莉亚承认道。“我很高兴我是错的。”

“我也是，”盖勒特发现自己说道。“很高兴认识你。谢谢在我无能为力的时候陪在阿不思的身边。”

“你不是那种占有欲强的类型吧？”阿达莉亚问道，听起来很是警惕。“听说我小的时候不喜欢分享。”盖勒特尝试着不去瞪她，但太难了。

阿达莉亚点点头，明白了他的意思。“待会见阿不思。我知道你们俩才刚找回彼此，但你不能耽搁太久。记住你是男学生会主席，你今晚八点跟级长们有个会要开。我给这只表施了咒用来提醒你。”阿达莉亚把她的怀表扔给他。然后她就留他们单独在一起了。

盖勒特在发抖。担心他会倒下，阿不思带着两人往床上去。

“到这儿来，盖勒特，”阿不思温柔地说。阿不思爬上床，靠着床头板坐起来。他坐正，在背后垫了个枕头，然后盖勒特爬进了阿不思的怀抱。阿不思把格兰芬多的被套拉过来盖在他们身上，想要温暖发抖的盖勒特。“怎么了？”

盖勒特发出了一声压抑多年的啜泣。“对不起，”他吸吸鼻子。我只是... 而你...”

“说出来，你跟我在一起很安全。”阿不思试图安抚他。

盖勒特哭了，抓着阿不思的肩膀，后者轻柔地顺着盖勒特的背。阿不思不知道怎么办，不知道他是否让事情更糟了，但他只是搂着盖勒特，好奇盖勒特在他父亲手里经受了怎样的痛苦。过了一会儿，盖勒特的哭声停了，颤抖也止住。

“好点了吗？”阿不思问。

盖勒特点点头，擦干他剩下的眼泪。“谢谢你。”

“盖勒特，让我看看你。”阿不思拨开盖勒特眼睛上松垮的发卷，然后盯着他。盖勒特的眼睛很漂亮，但阿不思能辨别出有什么东西缺失了。“你为什么要用魅力咒？”

“我不想让任何人盯着我奇怪的眼睛看。”盖勒特平静地说道。

“你在我面前不用掩饰。让我看看，”阿不思哄道。“拜托了。”

“好吧。”盖勒特没有力气去反抗了。他拿起他的魔杖然后移除了咒语，祈祷阿不思不会对他诡异的眼睛反应太大。

“噢，梅林啊，他们对你做了什么？”阿不思低声说，随着盖勒特的右眼变得畸形和灰色。

盖勒特通过联结感觉到阿不思的厌恶，于是看向了一边，眼中又一次盈起了泪水。“很抱歉我让你反感了。”

“不，亲爱的，用不着道歉！”阿不思把盖勒特的脸转过来朝着他。“它没有让我反感。你永远不会让我反感的。不过我能感觉到一点微弱的黑魔法残余。发生了什么？”盖勒特在他的怀抱中变得僵硬起来，然后拼命地摇头。

“我们不用聊这个，”阿不思马上说。“我不应该提起的。”

“总有一天我会告诉你的，”盖勒特保证道。“但不是现在。”“你当然不必告诉我，”阿不思坚持。“除非你想说。”

盖勒特点点头然后给了阿不思一个勉强的笑容。

“我不敢相信你是真实的！”阿不思用鼻子去蹭盖勒特的。他们沉醉在这份亲昵中，一时陷入了沉默。

盖勒特把头靠在阿不思头上，满足于此刻。

阿不思没办法抑制住他的表白之情。“我等这一天好久了，盖勒特，你都不知道！”

“在特别难的时候，你是唯一能让我坚持下去的动力，”盖勒特坦诚道。“有好多次我都想死了算了，但我不想冒险通过我们的联结伤害到你。”

“我很高兴你没有那么做，”阿不思说，光是想到在他们有机会再见之前失去盖勒特就让他战栗。“我也觉得我是在为你而活，真的，潜意识中。”

阿不思让盖勒特躺低一点他好亲这个德国男孩的额头。“我好高兴我们再次终于找到了彼此。”

“阿不思，你好美，”盖勒特轻声说道。“我时常想象你长大后会是什么样子，但你让我所有的梦蒙羞了。”他把手伸向阿不思的头发，但是又停住了。“可以吗？”

阿不思点点头。“请便。”

盖勒特热切地用手指穿过阿不思及肩的赤褐色长发，他将它们散下来了。

阿不思舒服地叹了口气，享受其中。“我可以这样过一天。”

“我也是。”盖勒特靠上前去索吻。他们之间的联结促使阿不思自动地往前。然后他想起来盖勒特还太小。

阿不思在最后一刻 后撤了。“等等，盖勒特。”

盖勒特被打击到了。“你不想吻我？”

阿不思撅起嘴。“我当然想。但我想我们最好先从朋友开始。”

“哦。”盖勒特泄了气。他已经梦想这个时刻好久了，可阿不思却没有想吻他。也许他就不应该这么容易就崩溃或是露出他的眼睛。

“这不是拒绝，”阿不思坚持道，轻柔地抚摸盖勒特的右脸颊。“我只是想让我们的初吻能真正有意义，不希望我们操之过急。我想让我们先互相了解，了解对方的希望和梦想，以及好恶。”

“我们最好现在接吻。一旦知道我是什么人之后，你绝不会想留下的，”盖勒特喃喃道。

“不会的！”阿不思坚决地说道。“无论你做什么都不能让我离开。”

“噢，相信我，有一大堆事情呢，”盖勒特温和地说道，他突如其来的笑容令阿不思不安。“当你知道了我做的那些事，你会逃的。”

“我猜你是被迫去做那些事的，”阿不思说。

“起初是的，”盖勒特思索着。“但后来我开始享受其中了。”

“享受什么？”阿不思的胃翻腾起来，当他思考盖勒特曾处于怎样的境况。

“制造痛苦，”盖勒特平静地说道。

“我的脑子病得相当重，阿不思。”阿不思注视着他。“也许吧，但你做过的那些事已经过去了。如今我在这里，我会尽我所能地帮你恢复和向前看。”

盖勒特看向一边。“我配不上你。”

“恰恰相反，你非常配得上我，”阿不思说。“在被黑暗包围了饿那么久之后，你的生活中值得拥有欢乐和爱。”

盖勒特呜咽道。“我做不到，阿不思。”

“你这话什么意思？”

“他们派我来伤害你。”

“谁？”

“ _他们_ ！”盖勒特疯狂地朝四周看。“嘘，不要说这个。爸爸会听见的。”

“好吧，”阿不思试图让他平静下来。他决定尝试用他们的联结联系盖勒特。//你不会伤害我的。//

//你又不知道。//

俩人都因为额头的刺痛而龇牙咧嘴起来。

“我想我们的精神联结有点生疏了，”阿不思推测到。“我想它不喜欢我们分离这么长时间。我们应该主要用正常方式沟通，但我们可以每天练习重建一点联结。”

“好的。我喜欢听你的声音。”盖勒特脸红了。

阿不思开心地笑起来。“我也喜欢听你的声音。你想切换成德语吗？”盖勒特的表情明媚起来。“你会德语？”

“我学了，以备将来见到你时之需，”阿不思坦诚道。

盖勒特的眼角噙满了泪水。“你为我学了德语？”

当然。”阿不思对他甜甜地微笑。“你是我的灵魂伴侣，盖勒特。我想要能够用你的母语跟你交谈。”

“我很感激，阿不思，但我们用英语交谈对你更安全，”盖勒特说道。

“为什么？”“请相信我，”盖勒特恳求道。“那就说英语，”阿不思肯定地说道。

“我不喜欢德语，”盖勒特吐露道。“它总是让我想起我父亲。”

阿不思的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。“我们第一次见面的时候他伤害了你。我料想他没有停止这么做。”

盖勒特摇了摇头。“阿不思，我所经受的那些事，如果你知道任何一点，你会讨厌我的。”

“请让我帮你，”阿不思恳求道。

盖勒特皱起了眉。“我不知道你能怎么帮。”

“让我做你的朋友。让我给予你爱，”阿不思说。

“我不知道如何去爱或感受，”盖勒特承认道。“他们把我的共情能力训练得一点都不剩了。”

“不会的，”阿不思说。“我能感觉到你对我的爱。无论你身上发生了什么，我都不认为能动摇我们的联结。”

盖勒特思索着他的话。“可能吧。阿不思，我真的想吻你。你为什么一定要拒绝我呢？”

“鉴于你目前的状态，我不认为这是一个好主意，”阿不思说道。“要不我抓着你的手好吗？联结想要我们触摸彼此。可以吗？”

盖勒特点点头然后把手伸给了阿不思，后者与他十指交缠。肌肤的触碰让两个人都舒了口气。

“这个...这就是爱，”阿不思告诉他。

“真的吗？”盖勒特给了他一丝微笑。

“对的。”

“请不要走，”盖勒特低声道。“我没办法忍受。”

“我再也不会让你离开我的视线了。”阿不思发誓说。“呃...象征意义上的。在我们有课的时候我不可能跟着你。但下课之后，我会去找你，然后我们可以一起度过黄昏和傍晚。”

“听起来不错，”盖勒特静静地说道。

就在这时，阿不思注意到了盖勒特的袍子和上面盘踞着的绿蛇。“你被分进了斯莱特林？”

“我想去格兰芬多跟你一起来着，可爸爸让我叫分院帽把我放进斯莱特林。”

“那就是了，”阿不思叹息道。

“再说了，所有的纯血都会被分进斯莱特林，”盖勒特提醒他。“上溯很多代的话，格林德沃家族要多纯有多纯。”

“不是所有的，”阿不思说，想起有一位顽抗的韦斯莱姑娘就被分进了格兰芬多，当她的兄弟姐妹们都进了斯莱特林。

“我希望我是在别的什么学院，”盖勒特可惜道。“分院帽说我在斯莱特林会做得很好，可斯莱特林们会变坏，阿不思。”

“ 这是一种刻板印象。斯莱特林是一个高尚的学院，”阿不思说。“狡猾和有野心没什么不对，只要它们被引导向正面的追求。”

盖勒特打了个哆嗦。“我不想睡在斯莱特林寝室。”

“为什么?”“我怕斯莱特林的男级长，”盖勒特坦白。“分院仪式之后，弗林特把我带到一边然后告诉我今晚我们要进行入院仪式，而我必须舔他的——”

阿不思跳起来，气得浑身冒火。“我要杀了他。斯莱特林上上下下都发过誓说他们很多年前就已经停止了这种‘入院仪式’，但很显然，他们说了谎。”

“如果你那样做的话，只会让我的处境更糟，”盖勒特提醒他。

“你说得对，”阿不思说。“嗯... 我知道了！阿达莉亚可以安排让你今晚睡在医疗翼，就说你有精神性头痛。”

“谢谢，”盖勒特轻轻地说。

阿不思点了点头，然后一个迫切的问题冒了出来。“盖勒特，有一件事我不明白。我不是想打听，只是我需要知道。你一生中大部分的时间都被囚禁在你家里，你几乎不知道如何与人交际，当然除了我，因为有联结的关系。你爸爸为什么为允许你来这儿呢？

”我父亲能预见未来。在我大一些的时候我会领导一场革命，然后推翻保密法，统治麻瓜，“盖勒特说。”他给了我明确的指示要我与你结交，因为你理应与我一同统治。”

“统治麻瓜？”阿不思屏住了气。“就像一个独裁者那样？好可怕。他一定搞错了。我绝不会那样做，即便为了你也不会。”“你看你现在就这么说了。阿不思，如果你让我进入你的生活，我会把它搞砸的，”盖勒特静静地说道。“我需要离你尽可能地远。”

盖勒特站起来要走，但在他行动之前，阿不思抓住了他的手。

“这个险我必须得冒，”阿不思说，语气很真实，“因为我绝不会放你走。”

.~.

第三章完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：欢迎评论鸭！


	4. 同伙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思和盖勒特收拾斯莱特林们，以其人之道还治其人之身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按  
> 预警：虐待儿童提及。  
> 阿不思可能看起来有点OOC，但是尽管在处理盖勒特的情绪时表现得很成熟，他始终是一个17岁的孩子，有着巨大的野心以及作为男学生会主席对学生几乎无限的管理权。我认为他会有这样的行为。而且他骂脏话的，同样地，即便在1900世纪末，他还是只有17岁。 我在想寄宿学校的青少年行为类似于在夏令营，对后者我可相当熟悉！现在，开启平行世界Grindeldore之旅吧。

****弃权声明：** **

阿不思和盖勒特属于J. K. 罗琳，是天才般的她设计了这个美丽且悲剧的同性爱情故事，并在一部儿童文学作品中略微暗示了一点。她在很多方面都是我的英雄，这只是其中一个原因。

.~.

****第四章：同伙** **

.~.

尽管在这个暖气充足的城堡里他应该感到暖烘烘的，盖勒特就是不住地发抖。

“盖勒特？”阿不思低声问道。“你还好吗？”

“抱着我，”盖勒特请求道，朝阿不思伸出双臂，后者把他们带回了床上。他们倒在床上摔成一堆。“不——不用担心，它会——会过——过去的，”盖勒特从打战的牙缝中说道。“只要等一会。”

然后阿不思意识到，这种情况以前也一定发生过。他拉过羊毛的格兰芬多毛毯围住年轻的德国男孩，然后包裹住他。阿不思的手臂紧紧地缠绕着盖勒特过于消瘦的身体，坚定地抱着他。“坚持住亲爱的。我就在这儿。我会温暖你。”

阿不思很感激他今年有了一间属于自己的房间，因为他将会在这里花很多的时间照顾盖勒特。他本来打算作为男学生会主席在最后一学年搞很多恶作剧的，不过这样要好得多。过了一会儿没有好转，阿不思拿开了一只手去够他的魔杖。

盖勒特表示了抗议，但阿不思用嘘声让他安静下李。“我只是要拿我的魔杖。”

阿不思在盖勒特的胸膛上施了一个保温咒，但他的颤抖并没有平息。

“什么？”阿不思慌了，再次把盖勒特抱进了怀里。“这个咒语应该有点用的啊。”

“它并不来自实际的寒冷，”盖勒特嘀咕道。“我不想现在就聊这件事。”

阿不思决定不再进一步追问，而只是把盖勒特抱得更近了些。渐渐地，盖勒特的战栗消退了。

“结束了吗？”阿不思问。

“是的。我对温度实在是敏感，”盖勒特咕哝道。“这很难解释。”

“没事的，”阿不思轻快地说。“你只是想让我抱着你而已。”

盖勒特轻蔑哼了一声，但接着回答说，“对。我的确想。”

阿不思能够听出盖勒特语气里的脆弱和信赖，并发誓永不打破这份信赖。阿不思同时发誓要做盖勒特的石头，这样他的灵魂伴侣就能第一次拥有一个可靠的支持。

他们就那样躺了一会儿，盖勒特舒服地裹在阿不思怀里。阿不思吸了一口他联结伴侣身上独特的麝香香气并希望有一天，当盖勒特成年且准备好的时候，他们能够使这份联结更圆满。接着他的想法就急转下滑。他是终于找到了盖勒特，但后者处于怎样的状态下？阿不思知道盖勒特过去经受了可怕的创伤——十分明显，无论是来自于他的父亲还是其他人。阿不思不确定他是否能够独自应对这样的盖勒特，但他很愿意试试看。

阿不思知道，如果他将盖勒特的创伤告诉一位医疗人士，鉴于他还未成年，他们将必须依法把他安置在圣芒戈接受治疗。那样的话盖勒特的父亲就能轻易地给盖勒特办出院然后带他回家，虐待会继续。最糟的是，阿不思再也见不到盖勒特了。阿不思不能让件事发生。既然他已经与他的联结伴侣团聚了，他就不会让他们再被强行撕扯开。阿不思不在乎他需要牺牲什么——他的成绩、他的名誉、他自己的理智——都没关系。他会好好待盖勒特，他美丽且饱受折磨的灵魂伴侣，已经忍受了太多痛苦。

“阿不思？”

盖勒特的声音打断了他的思想。

“嗯？”

“我只是想说我爱——”阿达莉亚的怀表发出一声叮当响的闹铃。就这样，盖勒特猛地弹开，这个时刻被打破了。

突然间阿不思的怀抱空了，他对此怅然若失。他看着盖勒特站起来然后抹平了他的长袍。

“阿不思，我平时不是这样的，像刚刚那样崩溃，”盖勒特说。他看着镜子然后理顺了自己被弄乱的波浪似的金色卷发，试图恢复他的体面和尊严感。“不管人们怎么想，我有社交技能的。在成长过程中我跟别人打过交道。我能够照顾自己，从魔法意义上讲。我受过很好的教育而且我预计在追上课业上不会有任何困难。我只是在看见你的时候失控了。我想见你很久了。”盖勒特的脸颊有点泛红。“当然，长大成人的你，我是说。”

“你很好，亲爱的，”阿不思向他保证，然后站起来伸展四肢。“我也一直想见你。 _特别地想_ 。”

“我就知道在你面前我不用伪装。不用像跟别人在一起那样装样子，”盖勒特给了他一个含蓄的微笑。

阿不思对他保证道，“在我面前你永远不需要伪装。”他也看了一眼镜子，用手指梳理了一下赤褐色的发卷，然后穿上了他最爱的紫色马甲。阿不思环顾四周都没找到他自己的怀表然后才想起来用飞来咒。

“梅林啊，如果现在不走我就要迟到了，”阿不思抱怨道。

“那样可不行，”盖勒特说。“伟大的阿不思·邓布利多可不能玷污他完好的名声，”盖勒特揶揄地朝他眨了眨眼。

“你应该跟我一起去，”阿不思因盖勒特正确的评价发笑的同时提议道。“我可以把你介绍给高年级的学生。”“你只是想把我留在身边，”盖勒特说。他觉得阿不思的动机只有那么明显了。

“我认罪，”阿不思说，然后语气变得柔软。“你能怪我吗？我才刚重新找回你。我不想分开太久。”“我很高兴能跟你一起去，”盖勒特向他保证。

“然后你就在校医院过夜？”阿不思想知道。

“是的，只要...”盖勒特的声音渐渐低下去，随着他考虑起来什么。他给了阿不思一个调侃的窃笑。“我有个主意可以对那些斯莱特林们以其人之道还治其人之身。来，拿着这个。”他递给了阿不思他的魔药学课本。“我可能应该问一下，你在道德上有多严格？”

阿不思被激起了好奇心。“众所周知我会变通规则让它适应我。你有什么想法？”

.~.

盖勒特和阿不思一起离开了男学生会主席的住处，朝黑魔法防御课教室走去，级长会议定在那里举行。不幸的是，他们正好撞上了娜迪亚·诺特。

“看着点路！”差点被阿不思撞翻的她抱怨道。他正过度沉迷在自己的思考中，想盖勒特回到他身边这件事有多美好想得出了神，都没看到她走过来。

“对不起，娜迪亚，”阿不思扶稳她的同时道歉说。“你知道这会儿有级长会议吗？”阿不思问道。“你是已经溜了吗？”

娜迪亚朝阿不思拋着媚眼。“我想你可以独自处理所有的事务。”

“去他妈的，我要安排那些级长们干。”阿不思狡黠地笑道。“ 不过我还是需要去领导今年的级长会议和其他会议。你是女学生会主席。你去还是不去？”

“不，不去，”娜迪亚说，抖了一下。

“你甚至都没兴趣装装样子？哈。”阿不思对她摇了摇头。“我将不得不告诉布莱克校长你没出席。”

娜迪亚瞪了一眼阿不思。“马屁精。”

“荡妇。”阿不思回敬道。她对他龇牙咧嘴地笑，调整了一下她丰满的乳沟。“并以此为傲。在我有伴的情况下请不要打扰，这样我们就能友好相处。”

“彼此彼此。”阿不思对她眨了眨眼。盖勒特不安地转动着双脚。

她颤了一下。“恶心。好吧。不过你会有伴吗？我以为你跟布莱克校长有一腿呢。”

阿不思突然歇斯底里起来。“这是我一整天听过最可笑的事，”阿不思说，将眼中的泪水擦去。“我为什么要追他？他是男的，更别说他都老成那样了。”

“我只是说，”这个斯莱特林女孩说道。“多年来都有那样的传闻，说他每次选择的男学生会主席是有原因的。”

阿不思翻了个白眼。“娜迪亚，布莱克校长从未对我有过任何这方面的暗示。他是那么的高尚，甚至都不会想到去做这种事。你只是嫉妒他喜欢我多过你。”

“我没有，”她撅着嘴道。然后她注意到了盖勒特。“这是谁？嗯...他很英俊。”娜迪亚伸出手去抚摸盖勒特的手臂，但他躲开了。

“新生。他之前在家学习，”阿不思说，祈祷着她不会问起他们在一起做什么。“以及不要碰他。他没兴趣。”

“我真的没有，”盖勒特补充道，狡猾地瞄了一眼阿不思。“我心有所属了。”

“随便吧。”娜迪亚嘲笑道。“祝你开会顺利，然后给我闪开。”

她猛地一转身离开了，阿不思摇了摇头。“她就这么一个巫婆（女巫），如果你懂我意思的话。”

“当然，她是一位拥有魔法的女性，” 盖勒特同意道。

盖勒特的反应不足让阿不思咯咯地笑。

“我不明白，”盖勒特困惑地说。“我遗漏了什么吗？”

他们重新上路之后阿不思咧嘴笑道。“我以后需要多教你一些英语里的贬义词，到时候你就会明白了。”

.~.

片刻之后，他们到达了黑魔法防御课教室。阿不思几乎是悠闲地晃到教室前站在讲桌后面。随着级长们鱼贯而入并各自坐下，盖勒特到角落里站在一边，不想被注意到。

八点钟过五分之后，阿不思点了名。幸运地是所有的级长都到场了，他不需要去揪谁。阿不思举起手示意安静，然后底下的学生们就安静了下来，除了后排的斯莱特林。

“弗林特，闭嘴，”阿不思警告道，魔杖直指墨丘利·弗林特，七年级的斯莱特林男级长。“我在讲话。如果你再说话，我就对你用咒。”阿不思知道，如果他让男性头领安分下来，其他的斯莱特林就会照做。

弗林特瞪了一眼阿不思，但还是不情不愿地闭了嘴。

阿不思宣布会议开始。“好了，你们所有人，听我说。欢迎来到今年的第一次级长会议。我保证有我做男学生会主席，你们将会拥有在霍格沃茨最好的一年。”

所有的格兰芬多、瑞文克劳和赫奇帕奇都欢呼起来。

“娜迪亚在哪儿？”瑟丽妮·洛夫古德问，环视教室一圈。“我以为她是女学生会主席。”

阿不思抬起一边眉毛。“娜迪亚不在这里是因为她在忙别的。”

教室里四处可以听到窃窃私语，其中甚至还有来自斯莱特林的， 鉴于娜迪亚已经名扬四海了。

“我恐怕她会相当不可靠，所以你们都将向我汇报，”阿不思指示道。“明白了吗？”

“明白了主席，”他们齐声道。“很好。鉴于她将不会处理她的职务，我恐怕你们就得承担多一点了。”

呻吟声此起彼伏。

“不过这样的话，我想我们需要一点人手。”阿不思的眼睛闪着调皮的光。“艾伯特，去找阿尔克图鲁斯·佩恩、默丁·韦尔特和佩妮尔·迪格里来。”

“ 这就去！”被叫到的赫奇帕奇姑娘疾速离开。

“你为什么没有任命另一个斯莱特林级长？”墨丘利·弗林特瞪着他。

“因为斯莱特林很烂，”阿不思明目张胆地说。“再说了，我认为你们四个就能够自己处理所有的事务了。

“喂，这是偏心！”弗林特抗议道。

“没错，就是。”阿不思赞同道。“而且我说什么就是什么。”

所有的格兰芬多、瑞文克劳和赫奇帕奇都在拍手，只有斯莱特林们干瞪着眼，让阿不思很是开心。

“谢谢大家。”阿不思鞠了一躬。“我知道去年亚克斯利当男学生会主席的时候你们斯莱特林被惯坏了。如果你还记得的话，他让我和其他人累死累活并帮他做体力活，与此同时斯莱特林却逃之夭夭。他把我们都锁在级长浴室外，举报那些被抓到于宵禁后在厅里亲热的情侣。他还通过给我们的找球手施咒偷走了格兰芬多的魁地奇杯。但所有这些今年都不会发生了。今年，是我们所有人的报仇之时。”

“阿不思！阿不思！阿不思！”阿不思沉浸在欢呼中和荣耀之中。他真的会习惯这个的。但不是每个人都一样兴奋。

如果目光能杀人的话，弗林特也许已经将阿不思给谋杀了。“只不过是因为你靠舔校长的老二来保住这个职位...”弗林特让他的侮辱在空气中发酵了一会儿。

但阿不思已经料到他会这么说了，尤其在听了早前娜迪亚的言论之后。“也许我就是呢，”他说，眨了眨眼。然后所有的学生高声大笑起来。连盖勒特都在角落里轻轻地笑了。

弗林特怒火中烧，对于他的攻击没有伤到阿不思而感到气愤。 

他们等的同时，阿不思开始谈论魁地奇相关事宜，直到安娜·艾伯特带着那三位前面提到的学生回来，他们三个看起来就像圣诞节提前到来了一样。

“欢迎我们的新级长们！”阿不思宣布道，学生们都很高兴。“恭喜，我做主选了你们每一个人，是因为你们出色的条件。”

“那是什么呢？”阿尔克图鲁斯问。

“阿尔克图鲁斯，你可以给我们弄到火焰威士忌。”

“当然，”金发男孩咧开嘴笑。“默丁，你有进厨房的权限，可以偷偷给我们拿食物。”

“小菜一碟，”瘦削的褐发女孩说道，滑稽地朝他们笑了笑。

“佩妮尔，你是斯拉格霍恩教授的助手，可以领我们进魔药库。我一直对娱乐方面的魔药感兴趣，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”阿不思冲她眨眨眼。

“看见没？出色的条件，你们所有人的。太棒了。”阿不思对他的新级长们点点头。“我需要晚点才能给你们徽章，鉴于这是个临时起意的决定。”

他的新级长们点点头。

阿不思把注意力转向全体学生，然后宣布道，“现在，有一项规定你们必须遵守。”回答他的是一片“噢...”

“作为级长你们全都有权去城堡的几乎任何地方，”阿不思提醒他们。“我不在乎你们去什么鬼地方或者跟谁一起去，只要你按时完成你的任务。但如果你们在禁区被抓了，就不能怪我了。所以，规定就是，别被抓到。”阿不思朝他们挤挤眼。级长们给了他又一轮的掌声，除了正在秘密地嘀咕的斯莱特林们。

然后有人注意到了站在角落里的金发男孩。

“那是谁？”阿尔克图鲁斯问道，指向那个男孩。“他也是级长吗？”

“噢。”沉浸在那些荣耀之中，阿不思忘了要介绍盖勒特的事。

阿不思打手势让盖勒特到前面来然后站在他前面，他照做了。“这位是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

盖勒特努力不在所有这些注视下显得局促不安，但很难。

“盖勒特在德国长大，但他的父亲已经给他在霍格沃茨报了名。他今年会跟我们一起，”阿不思告诉下面的学生。“我希望你们所有人让他在这里过得愉快。如果让我听到他被霸凌的话，你们将 _直接向_ 我交待。”

“这是要制裁霸凌吗？”弗林特质疑道。“去年你没有处理得多好不是吗？”

“在你和亚克斯利对可怜的伦纳德·隆巴顿做了那样的事之后，我不敢相信你们竟没有被开除，”阿不思的嗓音低到一种危险的水平。“即便对于你这种人，那都是不必要的残酷。当众羞辱在这里是不能容忍的。”

“他活该，”弗林特说，听起来很无礼。“被抓到没穿裤子跟布斯巴顿的交换生在一起。那人叫什么来着？皮耶尔？”他面露恶心地摇摇头。“太变态了。”

“底下的学生们不安地躁动起来，都看向阿不思，好奇他会怎么回应。

“残忍行事从来就不是恰当的，无论情形如何，”阿不思轻轻地说。“你们大家听懂我说的话了吗？如果我或者其他人抓到你们残酷对待别人，你们将立刻被记录在案并送往校长处。一旦有人真正受到伤害，一切都不再是趣味或游戏。作为级长，我们职责就是防止那样的事发生。所以睁大你们的眼睛。”

“是，主席。”级长们回答道。

阿不思看到底下学生的眼里有崇拜在闪烁，除了斯莱特林们。这感觉比之前的欢呼更好。阿不思知道，由于他被视为领袖，在道德行为方面对学生高标准要求十分重要。作为男学生会主席，他希望给他的级长们树立一个好的榜样。当然，是相对的。

“好了，解散吧。”

阿不思看着学生们涌出教室。斯莱特林们用阴暗的目光看着他，但也没有多说别的就离开了。

盖勒特被吸引着朝阿不思走去，后者正等着拦住一位学生。阿不思把其中一位瑞文克劳拉到一旁。“默丁，你可以告诉布莱克校长我想去办公室找他吗？在，比如...”思考时机时阿不思皱了皱眉。“一个小时之后。”

“好的，主席。”默丁保证道，然后便和等他的阿尔克图鲁斯一同走了出去。

“你最好也现在走。”在教室里只剩他们俩之后阿不思对盖勒特说道。这对联结伴侣交换了一个心照不宣的表情之后，盖勒特离开黑魔法防御课教室，加入了斯莱特林们的队伍。

.~.

阿不思找去了厨房，然后设法让家养小精灵给他做了顿迟来的晚餐。他用一个纸板盒给盖勒特装了点，放进口袋里之后就赶往斯莱特林公共休息室。

过去的半小时里，阿不思都在通往斯莱特林公共休息室（也被称为地宫）的楼梯附近巡视，他努力使自己看起来不那么显眼，在经过的时候不与其他学生有眼神接触。谢天谢地他作为男学生会主席的特权让他可以去几乎任何地方，因而这里的学生不会质疑他为什么在此处。正当他准备靠坐在一面墙上休息的时候，阿不思感到眉心传来一阵熟悉的刺痛。梅林啊，好疼！他和盖勒特 _必须得_ 练习使用他们的联结，要不然他整个学期都会头痛的。

//就现在，阿不思。快！//

//我来了，盖勒特。// 阿不思用心电感应回复道。他拼命地往四周看，后知后觉地想起来他不知道怎么进入斯莱特林公共休息室。阿不思知道他不该这么做，但他实在想不到其他办法了。他抓住了一个经过的六年级女生，深深地望进她的眼睛里然后 _逼问_ 道。

//秘密入口在哪里？// 阿不思问。

// 问北面那扇墙。//

阿不思进入那个斯莱特林女生的大脑之后，她给了他一个茫然迷惑的表情。阿不思需要问出口令，但他却放开了她的意识，他的良心压着他。没有人知道阿不思是一个摄神取念者。他知道在未经允许的情况下读别人的想法是不对的，但他不能让盖勒特受到伤害。现在他至少知道该往哪儿寻了。

阿不思朝那面北墙冲去，祈祷他的计划能起效。

“我是男学生会主席，事出紧急，”阿不思要求道，魔杖已就位。“我强制你让我进去。”令他非常欣慰的是，一道石门出现然后荡开了。

阿不思跑进斯莱特林公共休息室，几乎没有停下来去瞥一眼悬挂在巨大石质壁炉上方的大型肖像，画中一条蛇正在吃自己的尾巴，该画是如此刻画入微，你能都看见各自闪着微光的鳞片。他掠过黑皮沙发和雕花的橡木桌，一盏发光的绿色台灯放在上面，更加增添了这里的诡异气氛。他从烛火点亮的天花板下跑过，无视正在读书的斯莱特林的抗议。阿不思冲过地宫的走廊然后跑下门廊远处尽头的楼梯。

他的头抽痛着，阿不思用联结定位盖勒特，后者正在左边过去三道门的房间里。

阿不思摔开门，发现盖勒特跪在地上，被十个六七年级的斯莱特林男生包围着。阿不思踏上一块以斯莱特林绿色图腾为主题的巨大地毯，然后才走向盖勒特。阿不思瞄了一眼四柱床，绿色的丝质床幔垂下来作为隔挡，然后他感觉到了存在于这件寝室里的纯粹的邪恶。他在想，斯莱特林这种入院仪式曾在这座建于990年的城堡里上演过多少次。100次？一千次？

//时间刚刚好。// 盖勒特赞扬到，朝阿不思点头。//别担心，我没事。//

阿不思给了他一个精神上的得意的笑。// 这会很有意思的。//

阿不思转向那群斯莱特林。“这他妈是在干什么？”阿不思用他的魔杖指着弗林特，他肯定他就是主犯。

“噢 该死，是邓布利多！”卡罗家的男孩喊道。“他会杀了我们的！”

剩下的男孩们都害怕地缩成一团，只有弗林特盯着阿不思，手里魔杖已经准备好。

“除你武器！”阿不思缴了弗林特的武器，后者的魔杖灵巧地飞进了阿不思空着的手里。

//我的手臂，阿不思。// 盖勒特提醒道。

令阿不思恐慌的是，他发现盖勒特的双手都被施法束在了身后。“放开他。马上！”阿不思咆哮着说。

卡罗施了解除咒之后，盖勒特的手臂垂到身侧，他试着甩了甩。“阿不思！你怎么知道来找我的？”

“你把你的魔药学教材落在教室里了，盖勒特。我决定拿来还给你。”阿不思挥了挥那本教材让所有人都看见。“还好我来了。布莱克校长的办公室，所有人。 ** **现在**** 。”

男生们排着队去面对他们的惩罚，大多数人的眼里都闪烁着愧疚。

“我不敢相信这竟然发生了！”阿不思厉声叫嚷道，激动地挥舞着手臂。“我才刚刚跟你们讲过不要施以不必要的残暴。”

盖勒特站了起来，走到阿不思旁边，然后得意地朝弗林特笑了笑。

“你设计我们！”当他注意到盖勒特幸灾乐祸的笑容时，弗林特咆哮起来。“我不知道怎么做到的，但你就是。”

“如果你下次再试图伤害盖勒特，我他妈绝对会宰了你，”阿不思吼道，手里的魔杖颤抖着，准备要保护他的灵魂伴侣。

“你不能威胁学生！”弗林特抗议道，藏不住他眼中的恐惧。“我要告诉布莱克校长你的话。”

“尽管去，”意识到弗林特怕他，阿不思笑了。“我们俩各执一词。我想我们都知道他会相信谁。我希望你们全都因此被开除。”阿不思将这群男生赶作一团出了门，保持他的魔杖对准着弗林特，盖勒特则负责殿后。

.~.

五分钟后，他们到达了布莱克办公室的入口。阿不思还是不知道口令，所以他们等了一会滴水兽才移开。他已经通知过布莱克他会前来，所以阿不思知道不会等太久。

“或许我应该向校长建议通知你们的父亲，”阿不思说。

“不，请不要这么做！”听了这话斯莱特林们又是哭喊又是啜泣。

“你们全都是一群懦夫，”阿不思厌恶地说。“占一个无辜男孩的便宜。”

“噢我怀疑他并不无辜，”弗林特朝盖勒特挤挤眼。“格林德沃们从来都不无辜。你难道没听说过他的父亲以操小孩为乐吗？”

他的指控让阿不思往后缩了一步，他注意到盖勒特在他身后变得紧张起来。“这很卑鄙，弗林特，即便对你这种人。而且，盖勒特不是他父亲！”阿不思还击道。希望弗林特的论断是错的，但又深知盖勒特的父亲犯下了许多无法形容的罪行。“你不能根据他们父亲的行为就评判某一个人。”

弗林特轻蔑地笑了笑。“有意思，从一个父亲因袭击麻瓜被关进阿兹卡班的人嘴里说出这话来。”

阿不思举起了他的魔杖，手在发抖。他似乎永远逃不掉这个标签，即便有这么多年出色的在校表现。他还没有告诉盖勒特这件事，如今他已经被剥夺了说的机会。“你刚刚说 _什么_ ？”

//别，阿不思。这就是他的目的，激怒你。// 盖勒特提醒他。

//停下，盖勒特。疼。//

阿不思的头痛几乎要吞没了他，他的视线也模糊了。这时，滴水兽动了，将校长办公室的入口展示给他们。不知怎么地，阿不思找回了力气踏上了移动的石台阶。剩下的男生跟上了他，包括盖勒特。

那只滴水兽一停下，阿不思就走向布莱克校长，后者正坐在书桌后写信。布莱克抬起头看向他，然后谢天谢地阿不思的头疼消失了。

“怎么了阿不思？出什么事了？“

“是这样，校长先生，我抓到这些斯莱特林试图“接受”盖勒特入院。他们强迫他跪在地上，捆住他的双手，正要让他舔他们的——”

“我想我明白了，”校长打断了他。“不要担心，阿不思，我会处理此事的。”然后布莱克校长招手让盖勒特上前。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的孩子，”布莱克说道。“你有权提出控告。当然，必须得通知你父亲...”

盖勒特迅速摇了摇头。“只要你让我待在别的住处我就不起诉。我不能跟他们睡在同一个房间。”盖勒特战栗了一下，然后冲弗林特眨眨眼，后者激动不已。

“他可以跟阿达莉亚留在医疗翼，”阿不思提议道。

“好的，好的，什么都行，”布莱克说。

阿不思能看出来校长对于盖勒特不打算起诉学校感到松了一口气。

“医疗翼完全能够满足我的需要，”盖勒特大方地接受了。

“那太好了，”校长说道。

“他们会被开除吗？”阿不思充满希望地问，尽管他怀疑那并不会发生，考虑到他们父亲的人脉。

“阿不思，你该带盖勒特去他的新住处了，”布莱克说道，很明显是在下逐客令。阿不思猜他只有等到明天早上才能知道对这些斯莱特林的惩罚了。他和盖勒特往楼梯走去，尽管阿不思一心想要偷听。

“我对你们感到极度失望。”阿不思从他台阶上的有利位置看着那群男生缩在布莱克校长面前，连弗林特都是。“哪怕你们中任何人有阿不思·邓布利多一半聪明，我们都不会处于眼前这种情况。我会告诉你们所有的父亲...”

滴水兽转到另一边，载阿不思和盖勒特下去了，于是他们听不见更多了。

“刚刚那一出可太棒了，”阿不思高兴地说，朝盖勒特笑着，后者调皮地回以大笑。“看来我们对于快乐时光的构成有着相似的观点。”

“是他们活该，”盖勒特坚持道。“尤其当他们那样对待可怜的隆巴顿之后。”

阿不思抖了抖，想象着要是他跟盖勒特被抓到了会发生什么。“我们必须得特别小心，盖勒特，”阿不思提醒他。“我们不再在除了阿达莉亚以外的任何人面前表露对彼此的情感。”

“我明白，”盖勒特说。“我多希望事情不是这样的，但我不会拿我们的感情冒险。”他环顾了下四周才拉起阿不思的手。

“在走廊里不行，”阿不思叹气道。“在我们安全地进入室内之前，什么都不行。现在，让我们去医疗翼把你安顿好。”

盖勒特并不满意，但他还是点头了。他们行走的过程中，阿不思担心起那些斯莱特林来。万一他们像报复然后找盖勒特算帐怎么办？

“怎么了？”通过联结感觉到阿不思的担忧。盖勒特问道。

“关于那群斯莱特林，”阿不思坦承道。“我严重怀疑他们会被开除，鉴于他们父亲的关系。所以他们会想要报复。我担心我不在的时候他们会围堵你。”

“不用担心那个。”盖勒特咧嘴笑道。“只要我醒着，我就能对付他们。我十分迫切地想看看‘统统石化’会对一个人的老二产生什么效果。”

阿不思耸了耸鼻子，然后他们就在大厅中央笑作一团。接着前行之前他们终于清醒了过来。

“阿不思，你知道你的房间离医疗翼很近吧，”盖勒特指出。

“想得美，”阿不思说，被盖勒特的直白大胆逗乐了。“可你不能在早晨被发现在我床上。”

“你可以跟我一起睡在医疗翼，”盖勒特建议道，但也被阿不思否决了。“你真没意思，阿尔。”

阿不思抖了抖。“我讨厌这个昵称。我弟弟阿不福思老这么叫我。”

“好吧，我换一个，”盖勒特说，眼睛微微发亮。“嗯...那...阿尔巴特罗斯（有信天翁之意）怎么样？”

“盖尔——勒特。”阿不思抱怨道，盖勒特笑了起来。

“我得再好好想想。”

他们继续走着，步调完全一致。

“阿不思，你太有意思了，”盖勒特突然赞扬道。“我都不知道你会这样，鉴于你看起来非常用功而且严厉。但今晚我见识到了你可以如何放任自己的同时又维持原则。我之前担心自己跟一个正方形般不弯折的人联结在一起了，看来我错了。”

阿不思轻笑起来。“我绝对不是个正方形。”他认真地看着盖勒特。“我知道你有很多问题要处理，而我致力于帮助你。但我想其他时候我们可以玩得很开心。”

盖勒特含蓄地对阿不思笑了笑。“我也这么认为。”然后他想起了什么。“我很抱歉之前使用了联结。我不是故意要伤害你的。”

“我知道你不是有意的。如果你愿意的话，我们明天可以联系增强我们之间的联结，”阿不思提议道。“我想学习如何在不引起头疼的情况下使用它。”

“我相信我们会弄清楚的。”盖勒特盯着阿不思，他颜色不一的眼里充满了爱意，将阿不思从头到脚都温暖了。

在引着他往医疗翼去时，阿不思碰了碰盖勒特的左手臂，并特意在其上逗留了一会。

****第四章完。** **

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 好了，我给了你们格外长的一章！真心希望获得评论。继续传播Grindeldore的爱吧！


	5. 西利亚斯·奥瑞恩·布莱克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位新教师给阿不思的生活造成了一点小骚乱。在他们隐瞒恋爱关系的同时，盖勒特成了阿不思学业上的对手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 抱歉了大伙儿，我要用“serious”的谐音梗了。这就像《哈利波特》里的一个冷笑话，还算是个主题呢。西利亚斯·布莱克二世确有其人，远比哈利和他那个同叫此名的教父出现得早。

****弃权声明：**** 阿不思和盖勒特属于J. K. R.

.~.

****第五章：西利亚斯·奥瑞恩·布莱克** **

.~.

阿不思的金色怀表发出一声闹铃，年轻的巫师被惊醒了。他晃晃悠悠地爬下巨大的床，好奇盖勒特昨晚在医疗翼睡得怎么样。快速洗漱完毕，阿不思迅速奔往那儿去查看盖勒特的情况。他很快便到达了医疗翼，由于是开学第一天，这里很空。

阿不思跑过校医院白色病床的中央，它们全都铺着白色的床单，用于遮挡的帘子挂在两边。当他靠近盖勒特，他注意到金发男孩充血的眼睛下方深深的眼袋。他和阿达莉亚坐在房间远处角落里的一张病床上，静静地聊着。盖勒特已经穿上了他的斯莱特林长袍，或者他也许根本没费劲去换过。

“迪莉丝女士在附近吗？”阿不思问，靠近他们的同时环视着周围。

“她要早餐后才会来，”阿达莉亚向他保证道， 让阿不思知道已无危险。

“发生了什么？”阿不思问道，把打着哈欠的盖勒特拉进怀里，然后亲了亲他的额头。“他看起来很累。”

阿达莉亚叹了口气，用手指捋着她的金色短发。“他睡不着。我用尽了一切方法。我不想给他用太强的魔药，否则他今天会上不了课。”

“对不起，阿不思，”盖勒特说道，听起来很是可怜。“我努力想要睡着，但就是不行。”盖勒特走向最近的镜子然后给自己施了一个魅力咒以掩盖他的眼袋，但保留了异色的双眸。“我习惯睡在自己的房间里。你一不在旁边我就会变得焦虑。”

“阿不思，你今晚睡他旁边的病床在医疗翼过夜也许是个不错的主意，”阿达莉亚建议道，然后穿过房间去校医院的储藏柜里给盖勒特换前一晚给他的安眠魔药。

“只要是你需要的，我什么都愿意做，盖勒特，”阿不思郑重道。

“可你有一个漂亮的房间和一架大床，”盖勒特反对说。“我不能要求你放弃这些。”

阿不思对他微微一笑。“这只不过是为了帮你入眠需要付出的一点小小的代价。”

“睡在同一张床上？”盖勒特充满希望地望着阿不思。“不，”阿不思轻笑。“我会睡在你旁边的病床。”

“好吧，”盖勒特放弃了，看起来稍微有点失望。

阿不思不想问的，不想提起这件事，但他需要知道。阿不思瞥了一眼远处正忙着的阿达莉亚，然后放低了声音。“我必须问一问关于昨晚那些斯莱特林的事，盖勒特。弗林特的指控是怎么回事？当他说你父亲虐待过儿童，他只是在开玩笑对吧？”

盖勒特转向了一边。

阿不思用手捂住了嘴。“该死，盖尔。那他有没有...”阿不思的喉咙堵住了，不愿去想象年幼的盖勒特在那个他多年前于德国见到的冷血男人手中被任意摆布。“他有没有那样对你？”

“我父亲没有，没有，”盖勒特说，他的眼里闪烁着对阿不思的警告。

“好吧。”阿不思举起手。“我只是得问问。”

盖勒特举起他的手以示安静。“既然我已经来到了霍格沃茨，我想独自开始一段新生活。但如果一直活在过去的话，我是没办法做到的。”

“好，我很抱歉。我不会再提了，”阿不思保证说。“暂时，”他低声喃喃道。

阿达莉亚很快回来了，做完她的任务，然后他们三个一起下去吃早餐。

.~.

进入礼堂之后，盖勒特离开去跟斯莱特林坐在一起。阿不思在格兰芬多长桌旁找了个位置，阿达莉亚在他边上逡巡着，不确定该坐哪儿。

“我实在不想跟老师们坐在一起，哪怕我是个实习生，”阿达莉亚说。“你觉得我可以跟你坐吗？”

但阿不思没听见她的话，因为他正忙着注意盖勒特，后者正受到相当多的女性青睐。（斯莱特林的男生们似乎都远离了他。）

阿达莉亚摇了摇头，坐在了阿不思右边的空位上，然后开始往她的盘子里装培根、鸡蛋和吐司。

阿不思注视着，然后在一群高年级斯莱特林女生涌向盖勒特周围时惊呆了。她们中有一些甚至不着痕迹地前倾好给盖勒特看她们的胸脯。

盖勒特回头瞄了一眼阿不思。接着他抓起旁边一位丰满的金发女生的手亲了一下，然后向后甩了甩头发，对女生得意地笑了笑，后者几乎要晕倒了。

阿不思沉下脸，然后用手揽着阿达莉亚，出乎后者的意料。然后阿不思靠上前去亲了阿达莉亚的脸颊，用手指顺着她的头发。

“你干嘛？”治疗师发出一下嘘声然后躲开了。“我在吃饭呢。”“我在试图报复盖勒特。凭什么 _他_ 能得到那么多女生的青睐？”阿不思皱着眉说道，手交叉在胸前，一边看着他的联结伴侣跟那群垂涎欲滴的女生调情一边生闷气。

“阿不思，你获得相当多异性的青睐，”阿达莉亚提醒他，回以一个微笑。他不确定阿不思是吃醋盖勒特跟女生调情，还是嫉妒他获得了更多的关注。“作为你的假女朋友，我为这一点辩护。你知道有多少次我无意中听到女生们私底下议论我吗？说你会跟我这样一个丑女在一起的唯一原因就是我很擅长给你口。”

“什么？”阿不思气愤地跳了起来。“阿达莉亚，你应该告诉我的。”

几乎所有的格兰芬多都看着他们，差不多半数的拉文克劳的看了过来，好奇霍格沃茨的模范情侣之间会不会闹出一些八卦。

“阿不思，坐下，”阿达莉亚小声说道。“你引起注意了。大家会认为我们在吵架的。”

阿不思坐下了，他的脸有些红。“对不起，”他低声说，转身看向身后，确保没人听见。“我想我忘了女生们对彼此能有多刻薄。你还是应该跟我说。”阿不思拉过阿达莉亚的手放在手心里，作为表示友谊的一种方式。

“如果我告诉你的话，你会坚持让我停止假扮你女朋友的，”阿达莉亚说。“我不能那么做。你需要一个掩护，阿不思，否者人们会开始怀疑你为什么缺少异性伴侣。”

“我可以直接以书为伴，”阿不思坚持道。“我可以声称要专注于取得拔尖的成绩，没有时间追女生。”

“恐怕你太英俊了，没多少人会相信的，”阿达莉亚说，摇着头。“我也许喜欢女生，可就连 _我_ 都看得出来异性的美。而且众所周知，你几乎不用怎么学就能在课业上取得好成绩。”

阿不思的表情缓和了。“谢谢你，我的朋友，为我所做的一切。但你不需要默默地受苦，我现在就能让那些女生规矩规矩的。”

阿达莉亚脸红了。“那非常英勇，阿不思，可她们大多数都已经毕业了。如今我是实习生了，我不认为那些仍在校的能给我造成任何麻烦。”

“好吧，”阿不思放弃了。“不过要是有人对你出言不逊，一定告诉我。我想你不用别人告诉你这一点，但你不丑，阿达莉亚。仅仅因为你每天早上没有花一个小时在打扮上，并不意味着你比那些女生差。”然后他降低了声音，几乎是在耳语。“我知道有一天你一定会找到一个好女孩的。你只需要耐心点，然后某一天他们就会毫无征兆地出现在你身边，就像盖勒特和我一样。”

“谢谢。”阿达莉亚充满感激地笑了笑，然后他们的注意力又回到了盖勒特身上。“他是个不错的演员，”阿达莉亚欣赏地说，看着盖勒特的手臂蜿蜒在他左边一个漂亮的褐发女生周围。

“演员？”阿不思问道，看着盖勒特将他那迷人的目光聚集在除他以外的人身上时，嫉妒如浪潮般涌向他全身。

“阿不思，”阿达莉亚会意地说。“盖勒特的眼里只有你。他昨晚告诉我的，不是说我实在需要听他亲口说出来 。你们有灵魂联结，记得吗？”

“如果你说的是真的，那他现在这是在做什么？” 阿不思怒火中烧。

“梅林啊，阿不思，我以为你很聪明的。”阿达莉亚轻轻地拍了一下阿不思的额头。“盖勒特知道他需要做做样子，”年轻的治疗师说道。“他得说服这里的所有人他喜欢异性。如果他无视那些女生，会引起怀疑的。”

“那他可以装作很内敛、怕女生的样子嘛，”阿不思说。【像纽特那样吗？不，他做不到XD】

“看起来 _那个_ 他不太做得到，”阿达莉亚说着，摇了摇头。“怪不得女生们把他团团围住，梅林啊，他跟你一样漂亮，只不过盖勒特有种坏男孩的气质在里面。”

“这句话从你嘴里说出来可全都是错。”阿不思抖了两下。

阿达莉亚轻声地笑了。“阿不思，放轻松。盖勒特知道他在说什么。你不应该怀疑他。”

看着他心仪的对象又在和另一个女生调情，阿不思叹了口气。“我只希望他能提前告诉我一下。”

“他没告诉你是因为你不会同意的，”阿达莉亚回答道，然后转移了她的注意力。“阿不思，暂时忘了盖勒特。你之前有见过那个男的吗？阿达莉亚指向教职工的桌子。

看见阿达莉亚所指时，阿不思皱起了眉。果然，一个不认识的年轻人坐在了梅乐思教授和迪佩特教授中间。那个男人朝阿不思这边看了一眼，然后他的眼神暗了暗。感到一丝焦躁，阿不思迅速移开了视线。

“我想没有，”阿不思说。“他一定是位新教师。校长肯定会介绍他的。”

但布莱克校长并没有在早餐时宣布这位新教师，甚至都没有认可他的出现。

阿不思问了一圈，格兰芬多长桌上的谣言流传说他是校长的一个亲戚。有人声称曾偷听到这个神秘人的名字是西利亚斯·布莱克二世。阿不思认为那个男的看起来的确很serious（严肃）,在早餐时间拿出本书来，并无视周围试图跟他搭话的同事。

“感谢梅林我没有他的课，”阿不思说。“他看起来相当无礼，对同事视而不见。”

“希望他不要被送进医疗翼，”阿达莉亚评论道。“他看起来不太友好的样子，是吧？”

不过阿不思没有更多地关注那位神秘的老师。相反，剩余的早餐时间里他都在一边小口地扒拉他的麦片粥，一边盯着盖勒特，后者甚至无耻地冲他眨了眨眼，然后对一个女生耳语了些什么。

出离愤怒的阿不思几乎要往盖勒特那边去了，但阿达莉亚把手放在阿不思的大腿上制止了他。谢天谢地，不一会儿，校长就让学生们解散去上第一堂课了。

阿达莉亚跟阿不思道别之后就去了医疗翼向迪莉丝女士做汇报。阿不思站起来伸了伸懒腰，准备去应付他的第一节课。但他还没来得及出礼堂，布莱克校长就把他拉到了一旁，一直等到其他学生都鱼贯而出。

“早上好，阿不思，”布莱克校长说。他对自己最喜欢的学生宠溺一笑。“我想把我办公室的口令给你，因为我预计今年我们会常常见面，鉴于你做了男学生会主席。”

“好的校长先生，”阿不思说。

“口令是‘Fomorroh’（七头蛇）。”“我从没听说过这个词，校长先生，”阿不思说道，很是好奇。

“一个小小的斯莱特林内部笑话而已，”校长说。“你一定想知道对那群斯莱特林的惩罚吧？”

“是的校长先生。”阿不思努力掩盖他的热切，但不太成功。

“恐怕我不能开除他们， 我无能为力，”布莱克校长说道，听上去有些遗憾。“我能给他们最大的惩罚就是每周的紧闭和禁止他们未来所有的霍格莫德村之行。”

“如果你开除他们，《预言家日报》会来调查，而我们不能让学校再有任何负面报道了。”阿不思明白，但他依然对事物如此运作感到气愤。

这是一个原因，还有就是他们的父亲对城堡内部事务的运行有很大的影响力，”布莱克坦露道。

“不应该是这样的！”阿不思激动地说。“呃，对不起，校长先生。”

“没关系，”布莱克说，被阿不思的热忱打动了。“我听说你昨晚指派了三名新的级长。”

“我认为将我的职责委派给其他人是严谨的做法，”阿不思说，祈祷他不会有麻烦。“尤其考虑到娜迪亚已经拒绝了她的。”

“非常聪明，”布莱克说，认同地点了点头。“我说过，你按自己的意愿做任何事。尽管我必须提醒你，你没有任命另一位斯莱特林级长。”

“没有，校长先生，”阿不思承认道。

布莱克笑了。“我还记得我上学那会儿学院间的竞争是什么样的。斯莱特林对格兰芬多的最激烈，时至今日仍是如此。让我特别开心的是，我毕业那年斯莱特林已经连续第五年赢得了学院杯。”他摇了摇头从回忆中抽离出来。“你本来可以在斯莱特林取得非常出色的成绩的，阿不思。你拥有一个真正斯莱特林的狡猾和野心。老实说，你很多时候让我想起了我自己。”

阿不思对这番赞美很是受用。“谢谢您，校长先生，但我在格兰芬多待得很开心。”

布莱克审视了他一会儿才接着说，“今年会有一位年轻的魔法部官员加入我们的教职工队伍。我想亲自告诉你不是我任命的他，这件事上魔法部没有问我的意见。”

“我明白，校长先生。”阿不思在想那些谣言会不会是真的，那位新来的职工是不是校长的亲戚来的，但出于礼貌他没有问。

布莱克朝阿不思点点头。“还有一件事，”校长说道。“我自作主张改了你的课程表。”

“噢？”

“我这样做让你午饭时间可以跟那个格林德沃男孩一起，”布莱克说。“以及，我改了你的教学辅助区间。我知道我答应了让你去六年级的黑魔法防御课助教，但鉴于格林德沃先生还在上五年级，我已经把你派去协助他的课程了。这项变动已经通知梅乐思教授了。经过昨晚的事，我不希望他独自一人时又被逮到，而你似乎是除了我之外那些斯莱特林男生们唯一怕的人。如果你能像胶水一样粘着他并尽可能和他交朋友的话，我将不甚感激。你不会介意的，对吧？”

“完全不会，”阿不思低声说。现在他有正当的理由可以在白天的大部分时间里跟盖勒特呆在一起了！“我很愿意照看他，尤其经过昨晚的事之后。”

递阿不思的课程表时，布莱克教授用打量的目光看了一眼阿不思。“当然，我就知道你会的。”

阿不思不敢相信他的好运！他等不及要告诉盖勒特这个好消息。阿不思低头看了看他的课程表，三小时后他跟盖勒特的班级有黑魔法防御课。阿不思希望他不在时盖勒特能好好的，但基于昨晚的表现，盖勒特完全可以应付其他的学生。

.~.

结果阿不思第一堂课迟了几分钟，不过任课老师仅仅对他笑了笑，然后阿不思就去后排找了个座位坐下。高级变形术课简直就是个笑话，他们整个钟头都在回顾去年学过的内容。阿不思被叫上去做了示范并与那些记忆简单变换咒有困难的学生一起练习。他由衷地喜欢教同龄人，因为他们会对他的任何暗示和建议充满感激。

接着，阿不思上了魔咒课。他再一次被叫到了前面，这一次是让他演示驱逐咒。阿不思发现，让他在老师辅导其他组时帮助那些有困难的同学都快成了一种模式。如果他最后一学年剩下的时间都将这样的话，霍格沃茨真的该付给他工资了。

终于到黑魔法防御课了，他要辅助教学五年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林，包括盖勒特。尽管他们只分开了两个小时，阿不思已经在想念他了。但他不会向盖勒特承认的。阿不思还在对早餐时的“调情事件”耿耿于怀。

阿不思溜达进了黑魔法防御课教室却发现他早餐时看见的那个陌生男人站在讲桌旁。他抬头看向阿不思，他们的目光交汇。阿不思吃惊地发现其中反射着的赤裸裸的恨意。

“梅乐思教授呢？”阿不思问，当他盯着这个男人时，一股寒意涌上全身。

“她人有点不舒服，”那人说道，两手交叉在胸前然后俯视着阿不思。“我将在霍格沃茨实习一年，我被安排跟着她。”

“我没有接到过通知，”阿不思说，对这个人的厌恶不断滋长。

“你就是那个 _助教_ ，是吗？”那人说这的词的样子就好像它很令人反感一样。阿不思点了点头然后伸出手。“我叫阿不思·邓布利多。校长向我承诺说我会有机会讲课。”

“我当然知道你是谁，”男人说道，无视阿不思伸出的手。“如今我在这里，那就不可能了。坐下吧。”

感觉被怠慢了，阿不思默默溜到了讲桌旁边的空桌后，用无杖魔法为自己召唤来了一把椅子。他瞥向这个男人，看他敢不敢批评这个魔法小伎俩，但他没有。

阿不思看着那人在黑板上花体写下奥瑞恩·布莱克教授。阿不思估摸他刚二十出头。不知道为啥，这个人偏爱麻瓜着装，穿着一件黑色的西装。他留着短短的精心修剪过的胡须，阿不思猜他这样是为了让自己看起来年纪大些。

五年级的学生一个接一个慢慢地进了教室，然后找到各自的座位坐下了，座位是按排布置的。盖勒特身后跟着一个新找的女随从，当他悠闲地晃进来时注意到了阿不思。然而当没有人在看的时候，盖勒特朝阿不思投去了一个甜蜜的微笑，阿不思心里的一团麻乱解开并消失了。他真的是在做戏。阿不思回以微笑，然后把注意力转回了那位年轻的教师，后者刚刚宣布了开始上课。

“大家上午好。我的名字是奥瑞恩·布莱克，但你们要称呼我为布莱克教授。”这位教授对全班命令道。整个教室静得连一根针掉在地上都能听见。所有的学生们本能地知道这个人不能糊弄。可惜阿不思不这么觉得。

“不好意思，先生。我听说你的名字是西利亚斯·布莱克，”阿不思说，从椅子上站起来，试图确认他早餐时在格兰芬多长桌上听到的传闻。“不对吗？”阿不思一说出口就意识到了，他应该闭嘴的，但这会儿已经来不及了。

“西利亚斯·布莱克是我叔叔，”那人纠正阿不思道。“我更喜欢用中间名，奥瑞恩，而且避免搞混。但你要叫布莱克教授，邓布利多 _先生_ 。”

包括盖勒特在内的所有学生都在偷笑。 

阿不思对这份怠慢感到愤怒。他不喜欢布莱克教授念他名字时嘲笑的口气。要是梅乐思教授上课的话，这种情况绝不会发生，因为阿不思是她最喜欢的学生。

“现在，班上最擅长防御咒的是谁？”布莱克教授问道，将他的注意力从阿不思身上移开。

贝丝·克里维，一名格兰芬多老实地举起了手，然后布莱克让她上前面去。

“你叫什么名字，小姐？”

“贝丝·克里维，先生。”贝丝犹豫地朝这位教授笑了笑，后者并没有回之以笑容。

“现在我们需要一名挑战者，”布莱克思忖着说。

所有人都自动看向阿不思，他在座位上动了动，准备站起来做演示。

布莱克直直地看向阿不思，然后宣布道，“格林德沃先生，请到前面来。”

阿不思忍不住瞪了一眼布莱克。 _他_ 才应该是做演示的那个人——这是一项不成文规定。

当他看着盖勒特站起来然后走近教授时，阿不思感到了一丝嫉妒。

“格林德沃先生，你是新来的，”布莱克说道，朝站在贝丝旁边的盖勒特点了点头。“让我们看看你的防御咒到什么程度。你知道咒语吗？”

“盔甲护身，”盖勒特自信地答道。

“很好。斯莱特林加五分，”布莱克说。

阿不思注意到斯莱特林们向盖勒特投以欣赏的目光。

“现在，克里维小姐，你将攻击格林德沃先生，他则会尽最大的努力来抵御你的攻击。三声之后你们就开始，三、二、一...”

“盔甲护身！”盖勒特喊道，将他的魔杖对准自己，然后再周围筑起了一个隐形的保护罩。

“统统石化！”贝丝·克里维的魔杖直指盖勒特的心脏，但魔咒毫发无损地弹开了。“霹雳爆炸！锁腿咒！昏昏倒地！”她做什么都没能穿透盖勒特强大的防御。

“攻击他的后背，”布莱克指导道。“那里的防护通常最弱。”

贝丝·克里维用房间角落里的镜子反射了她的魔咒，使其击向盖勒特的背部。但这样也被阻挡住了。“我没办法突破他的防御，教授。”

“非常好，格林德沃先生，”布莱克教授赞赏道。“这样看来你跟上这门课应该没有任何问题。”

“谢谢您，先生，”盖勒特说，无法抑制嘴角得意的笑。

“我们来看看跟我对抗怎么样。”没有给盖勒特任何警告，这位黑魔法防御教授就朝盖勒特发射了一个接一个的魔咒。但盖勒特的防御咒依旧稳固。

布莱克教授盯着盖勒特，眼中是掩盖不住的震惊。“你确定你只是个五年级的学生吗？速速禁锢！倒挂金钟！昏昏倒地！”他又向盖勒特发出了一连串的攻击，而后者依然成功挡住了魔咒。

布莱克十分赞赏地点点头。“格林德沃先生，你相当有天赋。我敢肯定你甚至能打败邓布利多先生。”

盖勒特看向阿不思，并得意地笑着。两秒之后，盖勒特发现自己躺在在了房间正中。

“弄到你了，”布莱克教授说着，嘲笑般地对盖勒特欠了欠身。“哪怕是我们当中最强大的，都可以使之分心。你们都必须找到对手的弱点并加以利用。看起来格林德沃先生的弱点就是向邓布利多先生炫耀。”

盖勒特在学生们的笑声中脸红了。

“好了，现在该分组联系你们的防御咒了，”布莱克教授指挥道。“你们必须挑其他学院的人配对。”

整个教室一时间充满了哀号，不过学生们很快就分好组了。全班只有奇数个人，因此可以预见地，盖勒特落单了。

“没人有勇气挑战格林德沃先生吗？”布莱克笑道。“好吧。邓布利多先生，你跟他一起。”

“规则是什么，先生？”在阿不思起立朝他走过来时盖勒特问道。

布莱克抱起双臂然后对他咧嘴一笑。“不要施任何会将你的拍档送进医疗翼的咒语，除此之外，一切皆允许。”

阿不思迈进布莱克教授和盖勒特之间。“来吧，我们去教室后面，别影响到其他人。”阿不思做手势让盖勒特跟着他，后者照做了。

“刚刚那可真棒，”确认布莱克在帮助另一组学生之后，阿不思低声说道。“你怎么学会的？”

“练习，”盖勒特只透露了这么一点。“我们开始吧？”

“好吧。你先攻击我，”阿不思坚持道。“我要让你看看真正的防御咒是怎么样的。我会让你为早上跟那些女生调情付出代价。”

盖勒特笑了。“走着瞧。准备好了吗？”

“盔甲护身！”阿不思对自己施了防御咒，通过意念加强了它并检查有没有微弱处，显然是没有的。

盖勒特朝阿不思发射了一串咒语，全都未造成任何伤害就被防护给弹开了。

“你的防线很强，”盖勒特承认道。“我还指望能用魔杖穿透它呢？”他凝视着阿不思，后者因为他话中的暗示颤了一下。然而阿不思的大脑还是集中在他的防御上，并没有因此而动摇。

盖勒特看起来很失望，他的伎俩没有得逞。

“屈服吧，格林德沃，”阿不思说，他的声音传到教室里吸引了学生们和布莱克教授的注意，他们都停下了练习看着他们。“这次我赢。”

突然，一幅有他和盖勒特的画面进入了阿不思的脑海。他们两个都未着寸缕且处于性奋中，盖勒特跪在阿不思面前，后者伸展着躺在男学生会主席卧室的床上。盖勒特弯下身去把阿不思的尺寸吞进嘴里，然后...

阿不思发现自己躺在了地板上，望着窃笑的盖勒特，后者站在阿不思旁边，手里的魔杖向前伸着。

// 你作弊！// 阿不思在心里喊道。//盖勒特，你不能那么做！你知道那会使我震惊。//

但这只是让盖勒特笑得更欢了。//情场和战场上是不择手段的。// 阿不思在脑海中听到，但他的头没有像昨天他们用联结沟通时那样疼了。

“盖勒特！盖勒特！盖勒特！”学生们呼喊着，连格兰芬多们都是。

盖勒特伸出手去帮阿不思站起来。阿不思很不情愿地抓住，朝盖勒特翻着白眼，荒唐的窃笑还没有从他那迷人得人神共愤的脸上消失。

“非常好，盖勒特！”布莱克拍了拍盖勒特的背。“看起来邓布利多先生终于有了能挑战他的人。现在，你们剩下的人，回去继续练习。还没有交换搭档的人行动起来。”

学生们很快忘了阿不思和盖勒特，投入到自己的小组中去了。

这一次轮到阿不思攻击盖勒特，但无论他怎么努力都不能打破盖勒特的防御咒。他尝试用联结去迷惑盖勒特，但最后却把自己弄得头痛。

“不错的尝试，”盖勒特轻笑道。“但你不太能传得过来诶。”

“你是怎么做到的？”由于太费脑子，阿不思喘着说。

“等会儿告诉你，”盖勒特保证道。“那是个漂亮的把戏。它让我更好地了解到我们的联结是怎么运作的。”

“这至少带来了一点好消息，”阿不思抱怨道，但他在笑。尽管他讨厌被羞辱，但发现他的联结伴侣在魔法上强到足以与他抗衡是很激动人心的一件事。他瞥了一眼正忙着的布莱克，才又悄悄说，

“盖勒特，那他妈的可太惊人了。”阿不思看着他，蓝色眼睛里倒映着敬佩。“我都不知道。”

“你现在知道了，”盖勒特得意地笑着，在阿不思耳边低语道。“这一次是我赢，宝贝。”

布莱克让他们交换了多次搭档，一直到下课。阿不思知道他在学校里再找不到盖勒特之外的对手了。这让他感到兴奋，他的联结伴侣是唯一能够挑战他的魔法水平的。

下课之后，斯莱特林们都拍了拍盖勒特的背，才跟伙伴们去吃午餐。甚至一部分格兰芬多都对他点了点头才走开。

阿不思在门口流连着等盖勒特。他们转过去正要离开黑魔法防御课教室时，布莱克教授开口了。

“格林德沃先生，你今天做得非常好。”

阿不思和盖勒特都转过身面向他们的教授。

“谢谢您，先生，”盖勒特点了点头道，努力让他的语气显得尊敬。

“我预见到你未来会有伟大的成就，”布莱克说。他走向他们，而阿不思却只想让布莱克远离盖勒特。“我会满含兴趣地关注你的学术生涯。”

完全无视阿不思，布莱克拍了拍盖勒特的后背，徒留他俩在原地震惊。

.~.

阿不思和盖勒特前往礼堂吃午饭。他们取好各自的午餐和杯子之后便离开了嘈杂的礼堂。他们决定一起去庭院里坐，那儿有好几个空着的石桌。阿不思不知道他们是否被允许在外面用餐，但他料想最坏也不过就是被领进去。

他们大吃三明治和水果的同时，阿不思想要聊一聊他们之间的联结，但不确定怎么开口。

“你看起来有心事，”盖勒特说，准确地读到了阿不思的心情。

“是的，”阿不思点点头说道。“我想要增强我们的精神联结，但不知道从哪里入手。我知道有这种联结很有用，我很喜欢跟你产生这种联系。”阿不思必须抑制住伸过去把盖勒特的手握在手里的冲动。

“我也很喜欢，”盖勒特说道，朝阿不思微笑。“上午空课时间我在图书馆研究了一下，”盖勒特提议道。“我找到了一些我们可以尝试的技巧。”

“谢谢你的努力，”阿不思说，脸上展露着温暖的笑容。“在你开始之前，早前你跟我对话的时候用的是什么技巧？几乎没有昨天那么疼了。”

“我那时意图用我的思想跟你说悄悄话，”盖勒特说道。“我不确定你是否能听见我。然后我尝试传送一个画面。 我心里想着我的一个性幻想，然后精神上把它传输给了你的大脑。”他朝阿不思扬扬眉毛。“照你的反应来看，你清楚明白地接收到了。”

“你这个作弊者！”阿不思嘶声道，瞪着他的联结伴侣。“在我们演示的时候传送那样的画面不公平！”

盖勒特得意地笑道。“噢，这当然是公平的。”

“你怎么能就已经产生关于我们的性幻想了？”阿不思喊道。“我们昨天才见面！”

“噢，而你没有？”盖勒特激他道。“你昨晚没有想过类似的事情？”

“完全跑题了，”阿不思脸红着说，因为他 _当然_ 想过。他怎么能不想？盖勒特的一切都让他沉醉。然后还有他们的联结，这无疑放大了他们对彼此已经很强烈的感情。

“承认吧，阿不思。”盖勒特向前倾低语道，“你一定会喜欢的，不是吗？我弯下身去给你——”

“嘘，盖勒特，”阿不思警告道，环视四周发现不远处有一群学生。“你不应该在公众场合如此大声地谈论这种事。”

“阿不思？难道你不想要吗？”盖勒特听起来有一丝不确定。

阿不思看了看四周，然后放低了声音。“我当然想，但我们远没有到发展那一步的时候。你没成年，盖勒特。我也才刚刚成年。”

“不过是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。你会发现我非常有说服力。”盖勒特试图从桌子底下去够阿不思的手，但被阿不思打开了。

阿不思尝试转移话题，因为这正涉足危险的领域，而他还没有准备好应对。“练习防御的时候，怎么 _我_ 通过联结发送画面给你就不能使你分心呢？”

“第一，我预料到了。第二，我可以阻挡它，”盖勒特说。

“你是怎么做到的？”阿不思问。有什么是盖勒特做不到的吗？

“你就想象你跟那个画面之间有一扇门。要不你在我身上试试？”

阿不思点点头。“好吧。”

这一次盖勒特通过联结发过去一个他们只在接吻的画面。阿不思想象着一堵石门挡住那个画面，稍微让它模糊了些。

“我想我做到了，”阿不思说，对于他可以如此迅速地学会这个面露骄傲的喜色。“我们应该练习用——”

“阿不思！” 一个焦急地女声叫道。“我需要你。”

阿不思转过去发现娜迪亚·诺特在庭院对面叫他。一群一年级生站成一圈围着什么，但从他的有利视角，阿不思也无法分辨发生着什么。

“很快回来，”阿不思向盖勒特保证道，然后冲过去帮那位女学生会主席。令他惊讶的是，阿不思发现一年级的学生们围着两个男孩，两人正大打出手。阿不思本能地扑过去抓住那个格兰芬多男生，从脸上的抓痕来看，他似乎落于下风。通过眼角余光，阿不思看到娜迪亚试图平息那个斯莱特林，后者正在她怀里又踢又叫。看起来她能够处理他，于是阿不思将注意力转回那个格兰芬多男孩。

“离我远点儿，”在阿不思将他拉至其他学生听不到的地方时，男生抵抗道。男孩的双手仍因为肾上腺素的奔涌而上紧握着。

“你必须冷静下来，”阿不思坚持道，潜意识里将这个想法输入男孩的大脑。

男孩在阿不思的怀里松弛下来。

“你叫什么名字？”阿不思问，试图将男孩的注意力从手头上的情形里分散开。

“肖恩· 芬尼根，”男孩嘟囔道。

“我们走走吧。”阿不思带着肖恩走开了。“你为什么会在跟那个男生打架？”

男孩对阿不思感到恼怒。“他侮辱了我的家庭。就因为我弟弟在坐牢——”

“我知道这不容易，但你不能让它影响到你，”阿不思建议道，眼里闪映着同情。“我父亲也在坐牢。一整年他们都会试图来招惹你，但你不能让他们知道你会被影响到。”

“你的父亲在坐牢？”男孩震惊地说道。“真的吗？我对你全部的了解就是你万事都是冠军。” 

听到这话阿不思不得不掩盖住自己的笑。“我须得非常努力才能改变别人对邓布利多这个姓氏的看法，”阿不思解释说。“很难，但并非不可能。” 

肖恩若有所思地看着他，他的怒气很快平息了。“你会把打架的事告诉校长吗？”男孩的眼神恳求着阿不思别说。 

但阿不思没法就这么算了。这是他第二次不得不行使男学生会主席对学生的权利，而比去昨晚盖勒特跟那些斯莱特林的情形，他更倾向于这一次。这回，他知道一个年轻的男孩会得到一次有价值的教训。“恐怕不行。我必须上报此事。打架在霍格沃茨是不被容忍的。不过这是你第一次违规，他应该不会对你太严厉。我觉得你最多只会被关一次禁闭。”

芬尼根点了点头，尽管他的表情还是很丧。“我明白。”

阿不思让男孩跟着他，然后他们回到了那群学生当中，后者正热切观望着。 

“进里面去，这儿没什么可看的，”阿不思命令道。 

小小地抱怨之后，学生们回到了礼堂，留下男孩们独自在那儿。 

阿不思和娜迪亚领着两个男孩面向对方。“为你们不当行为道歉，”阿不思严厉地说。

两个男孩小心翼翼地看着彼此，咕哝道，“对不起。”然后充满期待地望着阿不思。 

“去校长办公室报到，”他指示到。 

“现在？”那个斯莱特林抱怨道。 

“立刻。”阿不思严厉的语气没有留下丝毫争论的余地 

庭院另一边传来了呼喊，但阿不思屏蔽了它们。 

娜迪亚转过去看了一眼然后皱起了眉。“阿不思，我负责它们，”娜迪亚提议道。“你或许应该留在这里。” 

“谢谢，”阿不思说，被她突然的好心打动了“为什么突然——” 

“看起来该你照看的那个学生引发了骚动。”娜迪亚往身后的盖勒特处指了指。“瞧。” 

阿不思转过身。然后他听见一声憋闷的喵叫。阿不思注意到了那只橘白相间的猫咪，正被魔法悬挂在空中。盖勒特背对着他，但正用魔杖指着那只小猫。令他恐惧的是，阿不思听见盖勒特喃喃道，

“钻心剜骨。”

盖勒特正在用钻心咒折磨城堡里住着的一只小猫。

.~.

****第五章完** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
>  哇！疯狂的结尾。你们怎么想的？在评论里告诉我吧。


	6. 真相浮现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们将了解盖勒特奇怪行为背后的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 大纲都在我脑子里，写出来将十分有趣。只是供您参考一下：如果你是斯莱特林的铁粉，这篇文真的可能不适合你。当中的情节涉及了很多纯血家庭的阴暗面，而他们恰好就是蛇院的。不过呢，我会加入一个来自斯莱特林的原创女性角色，而她是一个很善良的人。我将重申阿不思在第三章说的话。（“斯莱特林是一个高尚的学院，”阿不思说。“狡猾和有野心没什么不对，只要它们被引导向正面的追求。”)我从来不想下定论说一整个群体的人都是“坏的”，因为这甚至在麻瓜世界的分类里都是不对的。 我希望这么说能够把事情澄清一点点，以及谢谢大家容忍我的唠叨。

****弃权声明：**** J. K. 罗琳创造了这个魔法世界以及生活其中的复杂人物。

.~.

****第六章：真相浮现** **

.~.

“盖勒特！”阿不思冲向现场的同时喊道，一想到此事会带来的后果，他的心就在胸腔内重重撞击着。他停在盖勒特面前，后者正被三个斯莱特林的四年级生围着，他们警惕的看着。“马上停下！”

盖勒特转过来面向阿不思，但他的脸上少了他平日里恶作剧的表情。 盖勒特满脸茫然地注视着，这让阿不思极为不安。

“放下那只小猫！”阿不思命令道，摇着盖勒特的肩膀。“你在伤害它。”

可是盖勒特并没有放下他的魔杖。//停下。//阿不思通过联结请求道。//告诉我怎么解决。//

盖勒特的表情不曾动摇但他设法回复了。//德语。//

//什么德语？//

但盖勒特没有再回应。

然后阿不思明白了。“Halt!(停下！）”他喊道。“Halt，盖勒特！” 【该词来源于德语】

盖勒特立即放下了魔杖。小猫从空中掉下来，然后阿不思用他的袍子接住了它。阿不思轻轻地把小猫贴近胸口抱了一会儿，顺着它的头试图安抚它。“一忘皆空，”阿不思对小猫施了一个遗忘咒。接着，在彻底检查了猫咪确定其没有身体伤害之后，阿不思把它放了，看着它惊惶地跑回城堡里。然后他转向盖勒特，后者已经变成一种疑惑的表情。

“阿不思？怎么了？发生了什么？”

阿不思怜悯地看了看他。“你刚才在折磨一只小猫 ，盖勒特。直到我叫你Halt你才停下。”

可是相比否认它，盖勒特只是叹了叹气，然后看向地面。“哦。”

然后阿不思转向那群斯莱特林男生，用指责的语气道。“你们谁用了夺魂咒？”

“没人，”盖勒特说。“没人对我用咒。”

“当然有人用了！”阿不思坚持道。“你满脸茫然，双眼无神 。”

突然之间，那群男生们抗议说他们没有做过。

“伸出你们的魔杖。”可是当阿不思施咒语重现的时候，并没有显示任何一个男生用过夺魂咒

“现在相信我们了吧？”那群男生问。

阿不思不情愿地点点头。

“你不会不打算惩罚他用了钻心咒吧？”其中一个斯莱特林男孩问道。

“他将为他的行为负责。我会带他去布莱克校长那儿，”阿不思说，然后冲那群男生们挥了挥魔杖。“不准把这件事告诉任何人，否则我会将你们报告为可能嫌疑犯。”

全部三个男孩都点了头。阿不思祈祷他们有足够怕他，从而会保持缄默。如果此事暴露，盖勒特的名誉就会被毁掉。

阿不思希望他刚才能更多地注意附近有什么人。现在他也许永远都没法知道是谁想完全控制盖勒特。正当他坚持要让盖勒特跟他回城堡里去的时候，一个尖锐的男声问道，

这里发生了什么？”令阿不思不爽的是，他看见布莱克教授直直地向他们走来。

“没什么，”随着那位助理教授停在他们面前，阿不思说道。“我准备带盖勒特去见布莱克校长。我们正要走。”

布莱克教授皱起眉头。“我听见这里有一场打斗。”

“几分钟前我解决了那场打斗，”阿不思说。“这些男孩都没参与。”

“真的？”布莱克教授审视地看着阿不思。“我想我听见了喊叫，”

阿不思什么也没说。谢天谢地，也没有一个男生开口。

“很好，”布莱克态度缓和了些。“不过记住我盯着你呢，邓布利多。”他的眼睛在盖勒特身上停留了一会儿，然后离开了。

布莱克一离开视线范围，阿不思呼吸都容易了些。“走吧，盖勒特。该走了。”阿不思领着盖勒特离开了那些男生。

他们回城堡的路上盖勒特步履艰难地走在阿不思身边。他尝试去瞥一眼阿不思，但阿不思直直地盯着前方。

“你真的要带去校长那儿吗？”当他们穿过通往城堡巨型前门的时候，盖勒特打破了这令人不舒服的沉默。

“当然不是，”阿不思说，听起来有些恼火。他们在走廊经过了差点没头的尼克和一些咯咯笑着的二年级女生，之后阿不思把两人拉进了最近的扫帚间，并锁上了门。在另一种情况下他会幻想这样的场景，但现在他只想搞清楚这事儿。

“盖勒特，刚才在那儿发生了什么？”阿不思安抚性地把手放在了盖勒特肩上。“你把我吓死了。”

盖勒特叹了口气。“不是因为夺魂咒。是别的原因。”

“别的什么？”阿不思追问道。“告诉我。”

“我现在不想谈那个。”盖勒特拒绝道。“那要花很久。”

阿不思望着他的联结伴侣，眼里倒映着恐惧。“盖勒特，我有资格知道。我非常担心你。我不明白是怎么回事，如果不是夺魂咒的话。”

“我对这件事来龙去脉的解释会影响你对我的感觉吗？”盖勒特问。

“不会，”阿不思坚持道。

“无论我说什么，你都不会离开吗？”

“当然不会！这显然不是你的错。我不会在事情变得艰难的时刻离开。现在，你可以告诉我了吗？”

“感谢梅林。”盖勒特笑了，对阿不思不会离开感到欣慰。“阿不思，我知道你很害怕，你有一百万个疑问。如果角色互换我也会的。但现在你能为我做的最好的事就是让我去上课，课还有五分钟就开始了。”

但阿不思依然被恐惧吞噬着。“盖勒特，你不知道你当时看起来什么样，伤害那个小猫的时候。我认识的那个你一下就 _消失了_ 。”

“我今晚会进一步解释的，”盖勒特承诺道。

“可是——”

“拜托了，阿不思，”盖勒特请求道。“我需要向我自己证明我可以挺过一天的学。”

“盖勒特，你那时不是你自己。你应该去医疗翼见见阿达莉亚，让她给你检查一下。”

“不，我知道是哪里出了问题，”盖勒特坚持道。“那样的事不会再发生了，我保证。至少，今天不会。”

但阿不思不买账。“你确定吗？”

“确定。我不会把任何人置于危险当中。相信我，阿不思。你可以通过联结监视我。他们今天不能再尝试别的手段了。”

“他们？”

“我今晚会告诉你。”盖勒特亲了亲阿不思的脸颊，然后把额头靠在阿不思头上。“我还是我，亲爱的。”

“好吧，只是小心点，”阿不思说。

“我会没事的。”最后点了点头，盖勒特离开了储藏间。

阿不思在里面多留了一会儿，试着去理清自己的思路，然后他把自己恐惧卸下、召唤出勇气像盾牌一般环绕身边。正了正他的表情，阿不思迈出了扫帚间然后进了门廊，准备去面对一天剩下的课。

.~.

在阿不思匆匆赶往算数占卜课的路上，即便尽了最大的努力，他还是忍不住去想盖勒特和小猫事件。如果他没有处于夺魂咒的控制之下，还有别的什么会导致盖勒特的行为？阿不思想不到任何其他可以产生这种效果的咒语。也许那根本就不是个咒语。

阿不思找了个座位坐下，然后努力把注意力集中在教授身上，可是他的思绪飘忽不定。他该怎么帮盖勒特啊？什么造成了破坏性的行为，而更重要的是，他们要怎么防止此事再次发生呢？

当教授叫阿不思到前面去解一道方程时，他犯了一个愚蠢的错误然后答错了 。但相比责怪他，教授只是笑了笑，然后表示哪怕是最聪明的人也会犯错误。她让阿不思再试一次，而这次他正确地解答出来了。

下一堂，阿不思上了魔药课。他尝试集中格外的注意力在他所做的东西上面，但他最后的成品不太能附和他以往的高标准。谢天谢地，教授没有对此作出评价。

魔药课之后，是阿不思的古代魔文课。这一次他能够正确地翻译他的短文，不过那是一篇简单的，因为他们在复习上学年的内容。

当天的最后一节课，阿不思上的是黑魔法防御。这一次是梅乐思教授授课。阿不思很高兴她身体有了好转，因为布莱克教授被降到了讲桌边去。

梅乐思教授介绍说布莱克教授将成为她本学年的助手，这件事阿不思那天早上就知道了。布莱克又瞪了他一眼，但阿不思努力去无视他。

点过名之后，梅乐思教授宣布了他们将要攻克的咒语。“今天我们要学怎么释放守护神。”

听到这话阿不思微微一笑。这个咒语他已经自己练习多次了，这是他最喜欢的咒语之一。他觉得这个咒语是特别美丽的魔法，尤其是每一个守护神所采取的形态背后的象征意义。他的守护神采取的是邓布利多家族一个古老传说的形态，这使他非常开心。

梅乐思教授继续往下说。“这个魔法非常难，所以如果你一开始做不到也不要惊慌。对应的咒语是“呼神护卫”，但光这个还不能够召唤出有形的守护神。有人能告诉我还需要什么吗？”

阿不思的手伸向了空中。

梅乐思教授对她最喜欢的学生笑了笑。“好的，阿不思？”

“你还必须想着一段快乐的记忆。记忆越强烈，你的守护神就会越强大。”

“非常好。”梅乐思给了阿不思又一个宠溺的微笑。“我自己说得都不能比这更好了。格兰芬多加五分。”

听到这话，阿不思坐得直了些。

“每个人都有自己的守护神，通常会采取一种动物的形态。大多数都是日常动物，但偶尔也有守护神是神兽的形态。后一种情况表明施咒者格外强大。”

听到这话，全班都开始热烈地窃窃私语起来。

“现在，我需要一个人来演示。阿不思？”梅乐思教授 招呼阿不思上前去。“我以前得见过阿不思的守护神，相当令人惊叹。阿不思，麻烦你。”

阿不思站了起来。其实阿不思此刻不是特别开心，但布莱克教授一直密切地关注着他，而阿不思想要证明自己配得上梅乐思教授的夸奖。阿不思想到了几天前他第一次遇见盖勒特的时候，想到了在多年的渴望和孤寂之后他终于将盖勒特拥入怀中，想到了他们之间的联结和心灵相通，想到了从盖勒特的注视里反射回来的完整感和爱。

脑海中带着这份犹新的记忆，阿不思将魔杖准备好，指向房间对面，然后喊道，“呼神护卫！”

银色的火星从他的魔杖中射出，然后渐渐凝聚成了一只银色的凤凰，绕着教室滑翔。阿不思的同学们都被这个壮举惊呆了，大家都在鼓掌。阿不思鞠了个躬然后转过去看着梅乐思教授，就像在说‘现在呢’？布莱克不情愿地跟着班上的人一起拍了拍手。

剩下的时间里阿不思都在帮助其他的同学。约翰逊双胞胎之一问阿不思召唤守护神的时候脑子里想的是什么。阿不思告诉她，他想的是一段特定的记忆，关于他深爱的人。这似乎对她起了作用，因为又试的时候，安杰丽卡·约翰逊召唤出了一只模糊的兔子守护神。

课堂快结束的时候，阿不思已经筋疲力尽了。他对自己熬过了这一天上学日感到欣慰。现在他可以去找盖勒特然后终于寻得一些答案。他直奔礼堂去吃晚饭，但令他失望的是，盖勒特已经跟斯莱特林们坐在了一起。阿不思经过的时候他甚至都没有往这边看一眼。

明显很灰心丧气的阿不思在格兰芬多长桌上找了位置坐下，试图弄明白为什么盖勒特没来找他。也许盖勒特也跟阿不思一样在害怕他们即将到来的谈话，并尽可能地推迟它。几分钟后，阿达莉亚溜进了阿不思旁边的座位，然后开始跟他讲述自己在医疗翼的一天。阿不思把注意力转向了她，发愁要不要把盖勒特的事告诉她，但最终还是决定不在此刻提起它。

“然后我跟伍德说，他不能再在训练的时候让游走球打中他的脑袋了，如果他还想要通过算数占卜考试的话，可接着...”阿达莉亚说到一半声音小了下去，她的注意力被吸引到了别处。

阿不思看着她瞟了一眼斯莱特林长桌的方向。“阿达莉亚？地球呼叫阿达莉亚。”阿不思在她眼前挥了挥手。

“哈？”她跳了起来，转回阿不思时双颊浮现了绯红。“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

“你刚才在看什么？”阿不思问。

阿达莉亚脸红了。“没谁。”

“啊哈。她是谁？”阿不思了然地说。

阿达莉亚环视周围确保没有人在听，然后放低了声音道。“你不会喜欢的。是碧安卡·诺特。”

阿不思叹了叹气，对这个揭秘感到失望。“娜迪亚的妹妹。你可真会选，阿达莉亚。她是斯莱特林， _而且_ 是个彻底的纯血。”

“所以呢？”阿达莉亚看起来很震惊。“我以为你不是对所有的斯莱特林都有偏见。”

“我没有。不是她的学院的问题，”阿不思说。“你知道纯血家族通常会给子女订婚。即便她的取向是女，她现在也在跟墨丘利·弗林特约会。他们总是被看见在一起。她 _真的_ 已经名花有主了，我只是不想让你受到伤害。”

“我知道。我只是忍不住嘛。”阿达莉亚脸上流露出依依不舍的神情。“她是那么的美丽且完美。”

“你为什么喜欢她，除了因为她漂亮？”阿不思问，然后补充道，“当然，是指客观来说。”

“她非常聪明，在她班上位列前茅。而且她善良。昨晚我看见她在走廊里安慰一个想家的一年级生。然后今天她带着一只小猫来医疗翼，它的行为很奇怪，不停转圈圈然后冲着天空喵喵叫。就像它被施了遗忘咒一样。谢天谢地，无论是因为什么，一个小时后就消退了。”当阿不思皱起眉头然后转向一边时，阿达莉亚也皱了皱眉。“阿不思？”

“我需要告诉你某件盖勒特今天做的事。”阿不思小声地讲了盖勒特残忍虐猫事件的缩减版。他感到一丝愧疚，没有先问过盖勒特能不能提，但他必须得告诉什么人。

阿达莉亚的眼里充满了惊惧。“盖勒特做了那种事？那听起来可一点都不像他 。你肯定他没有中夺魂咒吗？”

阿不思点点头。“盖勒特告诉我是因为别的，但他没有进一步解释，因为我们得赶去上课。他承诺说今晚会告诉我，但他现在在无视我。”阿不思和阿达莉亚看着盖勒特跟那群斯莱特林女生们一起大笑。

阿达莉亚捏了捏阿不思的手。“他是爱你的。他今晚会告诉你的，我确定。”

“我只是对他要说的感到害怕，”阿不思坦白道。“我有种感觉那会使我们的关系变复杂。”

要是阿不思知道他的话有多准就好了。

.~.

_当夜晚些时候_

阿不思在哪儿都找不到盖勒特。放弃找寻的他回到卧室却发现盖勒特在等他。盖勒特坐在阿不思的床上，还穿着他的斯莱特林长袍，他靠在床头板上，背后垫着几个猩红色的枕头。黑色的靴子随意地摆在地板上。

“嗨，”盖勒特静静地说，形容紧张。

阿不思叹了口气然后除掉自己的鞋子爬上了床，坐到盖勒特旁边。“你前面为什么躲着我？”

盖勒特的表情变得充满希望。“我是想把这场谈话尽可能地推迟。如果不告诉你我在来霍格沃茨之前的遭遇，我就没法解释今天发生的事。”

“好吧，”阿不思说。“我听着呢。”

“我即将告诉你的事极有可能会对你造成惊吓，”盖勒特警告道。“这是个可怕的秘密，我非常犹豫要不要说出来。”

“想吓到我可不容易，”阿不思确认说。“你告诉我什么我都能应付。”

“只是记住，你保证过无论我说什么，你都不会离开。”盖勒特的眼里驻留着怀疑，而阿不思想要将其永远驱逐。

“我不会的，盖尔，”阿不思坚持道。他拉过盖勒特的右手，然后用嘴唇亲了亲。//你是我的，盖勒特。我永远不会离开你。//

//谢谢。//盖勒特对阿不思浅浅地笑了笑。

“现在你可以告诉我了吗？”

“好。” 盖勒特紧闭了一下嘴唇，然后才开始说。“在我很小的时候，我经受了一系列的测试。”

“什么样的测试？”阿不思问，他准备好听盖勒特难以启齿的故事的同时，担忧开始增长。

“从很小的年纪开始，我就被折磨，遭受各种方式的痛苦，来测试我是否符合一项实验的要求。”看见阿不思的表情变成反感，盖勒特畏缩起来。

“梅林啊，盖勒特，”阿不思低语道，把盖勒特拉进他怀里。“那对你太可怕了。谁会做这样的事啊？我希望我能在那儿好——”

“请让我说完，”盖勒特请求道。他转过去面对着阿不思，从他怀里扭动出来。“我只是想把它说出来。”

阿不思点点头，然后示意盖勒特继续。

“我从没有真正看到过是谁在折磨我，”盖勒特告诉他道。“总是一些带着面具的男人。呃，除了我父亲。他很少亲自对我施加痛苦，但做那些实验的时候他总是在场。”

“接着说。”

“你今天所看到的发生在我身上的事，就是其中一个实验的结果。这是另一种完全的大脑控制，鉴于我已经获得了抵御钻心咒的能力。当然人类身体只能承受这么多了。由于所有那些痛苦，测试对象要么死了，要么发展出了脱离现实的能力，就是说，无法真正地感受到痛苦。控制我的那个人会说一个词或者短语来使我进入超然状态，然后把他的指令投射进我的大脑。”盖勒特摇摇头。“那种情况下，他们可以让我做 _任何事_ 。

盖勒特在床上换了换脚。“当处于这样一种状态时，我缺乏任何的控制力，就会导致一件你今天看到的那种事故。一定是有人用德语说了那些关键词之一。我在那种状态下能够通过联结跟你交流真是个奇迹。谢天谢地你弄明白了怎么制止我。”

梅林啊，盖勒特。“阿不思不知道该说什么。怎么会有人那样折磨一个无助的孩子啊？图什么呢？

“你想知道为什么，”盖勒特正确地推断道。“我从你的眼里看出了那个问题。不过那要留到下次谈话的时候了。请尊重我的意愿。我只求你仍然继续关心我。”

“当然。”阿不思把盖勒特拉近。“你是一个如此强大的人，盖勒特，才能死里逃生。”

“你今晚能在医疗翼陪我睡吗？我不想一个人。”

阿不思点点头。“让我换个睡衣。”

.~.

跟阿达莉亚道了晚安之后，阿不思安顿在了盖勒特旁边的病床。就在他快要睡着的时候，他听见，

“阿不思？”

“怎么啦，盖勒特？”

“你能抱着我吗？”

阿不思犹豫了一下 ，在想让盖勒特养成这样的习惯会不会有害。但阿不思无法抗拒。“好吧，”他妥协了。“但只能抱一会儿啊。”

阿不思爬上盖勒特的小床然后尽他所能地绕住盖勒特比他要高的身体。他把双手安稳地环在盖勒特胸前，获得了对方的一声叹息。

“你什么时候能跟我讲讲为什么你父亲被关进了阿兹卡班？”盖勒特问道。“你知道了我的一些秘密，我对你的还一无所知。”

“我会的，但不是今，”阿不思说。“只要你不拿他的行为来指责我。”

“你知道我不会的，在我父亲是那样一个人的情况下。我希望我们能永远像现在这样，”盖勒特惋惜道。“就只有你和我。”

“我明白你的意思，”阿不思说。他用鼻子去蹭盖勒特的脖子，吸入他独特的味道。

“阿不思。我人生中最美好的事就是遇见了你，”盖勒特低声说道。

“你也一样，”阿不思说，亲了亲盖勒特的脸颊。

他们静静地躺在那儿，他们的联结对他们的肢体接触很满意。

“我今天上学过得很愉快，”盖勒特说。“我在课业上根本没落黑！”

“说老实话，盖尔。你是喜欢用你的防御咒在所有人面前让我出洋相的吧，”阿不思笑道。“ 坦白说，我觉得你那样相当迷人。我很高兴今年终于有了能挑战我的人了。”

“不过，我对布莱克教授有种奇怪的感觉。”盖勒特说道。“我们应该尽可能地远离他。”

阿不思表示同意。“他绝对讨厌我，但我不知道为什么。你知道，我认为我们应该渲染我们之间的敌对情绪，”阿不思说。“让我们看起来就像不太喜欢对方似的，这样人们就不会起疑。”

“即便大部分时候我们都会待在一起？”

“大多数时候阿达莉亚都会在那儿，假装是我的女朋友。”

“那倒是。”

“阿不思，我想让你吻我，”盖勒特低声道。“拜托，我会很高兴的。”

“还不到时候，”阿不思说，放开了盖勒特然后以此暗示他该回那张病床去了。

“你一定要走吗？”盖勒特抱怨道。

“如果你需要我的话，我就在你旁边挨着你呢，”阿不思向他保证道，然后爬进了盖勒特旁边的一张病床

盖勒特叹了叹气，想念阿不思以及他带到床上的温暖。“晚安，阿不思。谢谢你的倾听。”

“晚安，亲爱的。明早见。”

很快，盖勒特轻轻的鼾声就飘满了整个医疗翼，但阿不思睁眼躺了一会儿 ，思索着盖勒特被折磨的那些可怕的岁月背后可能的理由。他没能得出一个充足的结论

.~.

****第六章完** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这个故事没有这么简单，但会慢慢揭晓。希望结尾处的温情弥补了黑暗的内容。我决定保持M的分级，我只会谈及盖勒特所受的折磨，而如果他有闪回，也不会有太多细节描写。我认为在没有形象描写的情况下我也能表达清楚我的观点。我知道故事的走向跟有些人想得不一样，但这仍旧会是一个主要关于盖勒特和阿不思处于萌芽期的感情的故事。一如既往地，谢谢反馈！


	7. 第一次的约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思带盖勒特去他们的第一次约会，领着他偷偷溜进了霍格莫德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 下一章将会有非常黑暗的主题等着你们，我希望我在这一章里加入了足够的糖作为弥补。我知道你们大多数人主要都是冲着阿不思/盖勒特（下划线无意义）来的，但每当我提起有关纯血的任何事，都请注意，结局要考！好了继续Grindeldore吧！

****弃权声明：**** 盖勒特和阿不思属于J. K. 罗琳。

.~.

****第七章：初次约会** **

.~.

第二天早上，每一个在霍格沃茨魔法与巫术学校上学的学生都知道了新生盖勒特·格林德沃在黑魔法防御课上打败了金童阿不思·邓布利多。盖勒特一进礼堂，崇拜者们就蜂拥而上——有些甚至都不是斯莱特林的。阿不思第一次被完全无视了，而盖勒特却被人群席卷而去。

难以置信地摇着头，阿不思溜到了格兰芬多长桌尽头一个位置上坐下，很快阿达莉亚就过来跟他一起了。阿不思忍不住往盖勒特的方向瞪了一眼，尽管盖勒特并没有面朝着他。他机械地把盘子里装满了食物。他为盖勒特的成就感到骄傲，但没有料到自己的骄傲会被打击到如此地步。

“别看起来这么闷闷不乐了，阿不思，”吃了一口蛋的阿达莉亚训道。“名气转瞬即逝。下次你会打败他然后重回顶峰的。”

“他根本都没资格，”阿不思抱怨道。“他作弊了。”

“怎么做的弊？”阿达莉亚似乎有了兴致。“我很好奇他是怎么做到的，鉴于你是一个如此可怕的对手。”

“他用我们的联结传送了呃图。”阿不思的声音低了下去，他苍白的脸颊上浮现一抹绯红。

“我没太听懂，”阿达莉亚愉快地说，很享受阿不思明显的不自在。“阿不思？再说一遍。”

“他利用我们的联结给我传送了一幅我们俩，呃，我们在亲热的画面，”阿不思承认道。“这让我分了心，然后给他了可趁之机，突破了我的防御。”

阿达莉亚的笑声响彻了整个礼堂，然后说道，“阿不思，我想你终于遇到了你的对手。”

阿不思俏皮地冲她一笑。“是的，我遇到对手了。我非常幸运。”

//是的，你很幸运。// 盖勒特的话回响在阿不思脑海里，好像他听到了阿不思的看法。

//可你还是个作弊者。// 阿不思指出。

//并以此为荣。// 说着，盖勒特转了过来，得意地对阿不思一笑，还向他传送了一个活泼的讯号。

对于联结伴侣的把戏，阿不思只得发笑。能够再次找回盖勒特他充满感激，决定不去犯傻嫉妒盖勒特夺走了他的风头，尽管阿不思发誓下次要打败他。

.~.

第一个教学周很快就过去了。因为想带着盖勒特出去，阿不思在他们的空余时间教了盖勒特怎么骑飞天扫帚。孩童时期盖勒特没能有机会学，而阿不思很乐意现在教他。盖勒特的父亲给他寄来了一把火弩箭500，市面上最新也最贵的飞天扫帚。盖勒特没花多久就弄明白了如何操控飞天扫帚，很快他就能够在没有阿不思的指导下飞得很好了。他们都是在傍晚飞，紧接着晚饭之后。

“我一直想问你个事，但又不想显得太无礼，”他们绕着魁地奇赛场飞驰时阿不思说道。

“什么？”盖勒特问。

“你家里到底有多壕？”

“我们家在德国有格林德沃庄园，两处海滨避暑别墅，以及一座奥地利小城堡，”盖勒特告诉他。“不过其他地方我没见过。”

“操，盖勒特，”阿不思喘着气说，完全被格林德沃家族的阔绰程度给震惊到了。邓布利多家还在努力付清日常账单，因为阿不思的母亲必须留在家里陪妹妹，而他父亲的家庭基金也快花光了。阿不思知道，如果再这样下去，他们将不得不向古灵阁申请第二笔贷款了。阿不思多希望自己能在财政上帮助家里啊，但他母亲坚持要他完成学业。“我没想到。我是说，我知道你家里有钱但是...”

“是的，我明白，这有些荒唐，”盖勒特叹气道。“格林德沃家族式德国最古老的纯血家族之一。我父亲继承了一切，但他依然每天为德国魔法部工作。”

“做些什么呢？”

“让他不喜欢的人消失，就跟报纸上说的一样，”盖勒特直截了当地说道。阿不思笑起来。“你在开玩笑呢，他到底是做什么的？”

“我也希望我是在开玩笑，”盖勒特说，听起来很颓丧，没有看阿不思的眼睛。“那个，我感觉挺筋疲力尽的，晚点见。”

困惑的阿不思骑着扫把悬在空中，他看着盖勒特疾速奔向城堡。他没想打听来着，但他确实想知道更多盖勒特的过去。显然，他刚才触碰到了某根神经。

那天晚上，盖勒特叫阿不思不要跟他睡在医疗翼。受伤的阿不思返回了他的寝室，发愁着他能做些什么来缓和两人的关系。

.~.

_第二天_

“告诉我盖勒特怎么了，”在阿达莉亚迟来的午休期间，阿不思去了医疗翼问候她。盖勒特一整天都在躲着他，阿不思对此感到很疲倦。而且不止是那样，他还没有回复阿不思不停的心电联络。“我看见你今天早上跟他聊来着。”

“这可不是问候你女朋友该有的方式，”阿达莉亚说，快速地抱了阿不思一下然后挨着他坐在了桌前，旁边是一沓迪莉丝女士的病人档案。还好那位护士到别处去午休了，从而阿不思和阿达莉亚可以自由讲话。

“阿达莉亚，拜托了，” 阿不思几乎是在哀号了。

“有好几件事。但主要问题是他认为你不想吻他。”阿达莉亚了然地看了一眼阿不思。

“不是那样的，”阿不思坚持道。“我告诉他了我非常想吻他。我只是想让我们先作为朋友了解一下彼此。”

阿达莉亚看着他，那眼神明显在说‘你这个蠢蛋’。“阿不思，你们俩有精神联结。我认为木已成舟了。”

“我知道但我不知道他都经历了些什么，”阿不思皱着眉头说道。“我知道他过去遭受了虐待，但我对细节不确定。”

“我不觉得吻他会造成任何负面影响，”阿达莉亚坚持说。“行了，阿不思。他好惨的。”“我没想到他这么不开心，”阿不思说，疑惑自己之前为什么没注意到的同时愧疚浮现脸上。“我只是不想占他的便宜。”

“当然，这取决于你，”阿达莉亚说。“不过让我问问你啊——必须要拒绝他让你感觉怎么样？”

“很糟，”阿不思承认道。

“那就不要再折磨你自己了啊！”阿达莉亚敲了一下阿不思的额头。“尽管你才华横溢，有些时候可真是蠢。”

“可我想让我们的初吻特别一点，”阿不思坚持道。“我已经梦想这一刻好久了，我想让它对盖勒特来说是完美的。他有资格获得这样。”

“那就带他去约会，”阿达莉亚建议说。“用我们三年强发现的秘密通道跟他溜去霍格莫德。”

“我会想想的，”阿不思说，以阿达莉亚，这一般代表着同意。

.~.

阿不思下午的课飞逝而过。上课期间他仔细考虑了阿达莉亚的建议，衡量了其中的利与弊，他发现益处远胜于坏处。他的最后一堂课结束之后，阿不思用联结发现盖勒特躲在天文塔。

不想要盖勒特继续疑惑他们关系的状况，阿不思爬上螺旋的台阶登上了天文塔顶去跟他的联结伴侣说话。阿不思一到达顶处就注意到盖勒特静止地站在石质扶手旁，无视他和必死无疑之间唯一的屏障。

“嗨。”阿不思停在盖勒特后面，后者正俯视着学校的操场。他左肩上背着的包荡到了面前，阿不思调整了一下让它不那么碍事。“ 望下去很高，不是吗？”阿不思不恐高，但从霍格沃茨最高点俯瞰庭院莫名让他眩晕。他站得离边缘很远，不想在盖勒特身边表现出任何恐惧。

听见阿不思的问好盖勒特转了过来，他看起来很烦躁。“看来你找到我了。我猜你想让我为自己莫名其妙的举止道歉。”

“我想带你去一场约会，”阿不思宣布道。

听见这话盖勒特扬起一边眉毛。“我没想到你会说这个。”

“说你会跟我一起去，”阿不思回道，去抓盖勒特的手。

“我们要怎么去？”盖勒特皱起了眉，默许了阿不思交缠他们的手指，这样总能使盖勒特安定下来。“我们不能离开学校的地界。别告诉我你想出了在内部幻影移形的方法。”

“没有，但我知道一条直接通往霍格莫德的密道，”阿不思咧嘴笑道，依然为此自豪。他相当肯定没有老师知道这条密道，他也不会告诉他们。

但盖勒特还是不太相信。“那村子里的人不会告发我们吗？”

阿不思摇摇头。“我和三把扫帚的酒保有长期协议。他会在后面给我们设一张桌子，远离窥探的眼光。不过，还是有一丝会被抓住的风险。你想去吗？”

盖勒特朝阿不思笑了，他之前所有的烦扰都不见了。“当然。我永远都会愿意和你一起去冒险。”

让阿不思懊恼的是，盖勒特注意到了。“你刚是在担心我会拒绝吗？”他取笑道。

“没有，”阿不思说，他的脸红了起来。

“那代表你就是，”盖勒特说，把阿不思拉近的同时翻了翻白眼，他让他们的额头贴在一起。“阿不思，我永远都不会拒绝跟你的约会。你要知道这一点。”

“我只是不知道你有没有做好那个心理准备，”阿不思静静地说。“我不想要想当然。”盖勒特亲了亲他的脸颊作为回应，然后半笑半得意地说。“我们去。”

.~.

在他们下塔的途中，阿不思和盖勒特碰见了娜迪亚和碧安卡在三楼的走廊上争吵。阿不思知道他们不能绕过她们到达独眼女巫那儿，所以他们只能等着。能避免的话，他宁愿不要正面碰上娜迪亚。在盖勒特的坚持下，听见两个女生走近时，他们躲在了一个沙发后面。

//我们应该继续走。// 阿不思说。//偷听不礼貌。//

//等等。这是阿达莉亚的心上人。我们应该留下看看我们能不能发现些关于她的事。// 盖勒特看着阿不思的眼睛。//拜托，阿不思。//

//我就是没法拒绝你任何事。// 阿不思放弃了，同意他们留下。随着争吵进行，女孩们的声音越来越大，从而阿不思和盖勒特能听得更清楚。

“听着，小碧，你不能就这么跟他分手，”娜迪亚坚持道。“作为女学生会主席和你的姐姐，我不许。我不能让你给诺特这个姓氏抹黑。”

“可我不爱他，”碧安卡恳求道。“我想很一个我爱并且爱我的人在一起。”

“纯血家族的婚姻与爱无关，重点在于责任和繁衍继承人。你知道的，”娜迪亚说，听着很不耐烦，就像她们已经讨论过很多次这个话题。“如果你结束了这段关系，父亲肯定会跟你断绝关系的！”

“我不想要发生在母亲的遭遇在我身上重演，”碧安卡说。“我甚至都不想要孩子！”

“那是在亵渎神明，”娜迪亚咆哮着说。“你知道我们受过的教育，女性对那项事业有多重要。”

“可那是 _不公平的_ ，”碧安卡抱怨道。

娜迪亚叹了叹气。“我知道。但这就是现实。”

“我不敢相信你就有自由想睡谁睡谁，而我却只能跟弗林特捆绑在一起，”碧安卡说，两手叉腰。

“我被许配的对象在德姆斯特朗上学又不是我的错，”娜迪亚抗议道。“年底我们就会订婚 ，然后我就会跟这种自由吻别。可那是作为一个纯血的份内之事。为了我们的血统我们都必须做出牺牲。”

“那或许我并不想 _当_ 一个纯血。”碧安卡厉声道。

“你在无理取闹，小碧，”娜迪亚说，“那样你会身无分文，而没一个头脑正常的人会雇用一个令家族蒙羞的纯血女儿。别作出任何你之后会后悔的事。晚安，妹妹。”

阿不思和盖勒特听见脚步声走远了，于是决定从沙发后面出来。

五秒钟之后，他们正好撞见碧安卡。 

“噢你好啊，阿不思，”女孩说，听起来可怜兮兮的。 

“你好，碧安卡。”阿不思对她点点头。“你还好吗？你看起来受了惊吓。”

“我很高兴遇见了你，”碧安卡说，回避着问题。“我听说我男朋友遇到了些麻烦，但他不肯告诉我细节。是你抓住他的是吗？他到底干了什么？” 

“我认为这应该是你们两个之间的事，”阿不思说，不想提起墨丘利·弗林特是斯莱特林那个入院仪式主谋的事。 

然后碧安卡注意到了盖勒特。“你是那个新生。盖勒特，是吗？我听传闻说...”碧安卡的脸色变白。“我男朋友和其他人霸凌你来着，是吗？”

“我想这准确描述了他的过错，”盖勒特或，不想说出全部事实，即弗林特是想让盖勒特为他和其他人提供性服务。

“我很抱歉！”碧安卡听起来是真的很忧虑。“我们不都是那样的。斯莱特林们，我是说。”

盖勒特对她微笑。“噢，我发现了。斯莱特林的女性人口对我极尽友好。” 

尽管不想，碧安卡还是咯咯笑了起来。“我敢肯定。” 

“而且大多数小男生们也很热情。不过我在我的女性爱慕者中倒是没有看见你，”盖勒特注意到。“你觉得我不迷人吗？” 

“真是够了，盖勒特，”阿不思小声说道。

“我有男朋友的，记得吗？” 

“我的一些女爱慕者不也是，”盖勒特说，审视地看着她。“那也没妨碍她们跟我调情啊。”

“我不想让弗林特嫉妒，”碧安卡说道。“他生气的时候会变得很刻薄。”想到这个她抖了抖，然后摸了摸自己左脸，像是后知后觉一般。“好了，认识你很高兴，盖勒特，但我得走了。阿不思。”朝他们点点头之后，碧安卡跑开了，剩下两个男孩独自站在那里。

“或许你应该告诉阿达莉亚，她的心上人遇到了天大的麻烦。”阿不思领着他往走廊深处走时盖勒特建议道。 

阿不思叹了口气。“即便碧安卡强烈反对跟弗林特在一起，纯血订婚伴侣分手也是很罕见的事。我不想给阿达莉亚虚假的希望。” 

盖勒特点点头。“也许你是对的。”

阿不思和盖勒特走了一会儿，由于太过专注于对方，他们并没有注意到来自两个六年级赫奇帕奇女生的钦慕的注视。很快他们就进入了高斯莫尔走廊，然后停在了那座古老的驼背独眼女巫雕塑外面，阿不思坚持认为她叫古恩希尔达。

“这座雕塑有什么特别？”盖勒特问，环视周围想找个什么操作杆或者隐藏的按钮。 

“等会你就知道了。”阿不思用他的魔杖指着女巫拱起的背部。“左右分离。”驼背滑开露出一个小的滑道，阿不思知道它通往下方的通道。

“啊，”盖勒特说道，惊奇地注视着阿不思。“太棒了！” 

阿不思跟着盖勒特进去了。在滑下去之前，阿不思封上了入口。“荧光闪烁！”滑下去站在盖勒特身边时，阿不思在他的杖尖燃起了光亮。阿不思拉起盖勒特的手，然后令着两人通过了蜿蜒的隧道，由于里面所有的尘埃，他们二人都打了好几个喷嚏。盖勒特终于注意了到阿不思背着什么。“这个包是用来干嘛的？”

“一会儿有用，”阿不思异议道。 

“行吧， 保你的密吧，”盖勒特嘲弄道。他感到很兴奋，他终于可以跟他亲爱的阿不思去约会了。说不定，如果他小心行事的话，他们今晚也许还会接吻。“你是怎么发现那个通道的？”

“说来话长。” 

“我们有的时间，”盖勒特提醒他。 

“好吧，”阿不思同意了。“一切要从我和阿达莉亚在校长办公室那天说起，我偶然发现了一幅神奇的地图...”

.~.

他们花了大概一个小时才到达隧道的尽头。

“我们这是在哪儿？”盖勒特问，环视着周围排成排的布满灰尘的箱子和木桶。“为什么闻起来像糖的味道？” 

“嘘，小点声，”阿不思制止他道。“我们在蜂蜜公爵的地窖里，这是霍格莫德的糖果店。我们必须得小心翼翼地溜上楼。” 

他们鬼鬼祟祟地爬上了那个巨大的木楼梯，没有被发现，成功混在了蜂蜜公爵的顾客当中。终于，他们从里面出来到了街上。 

“哇哦，”盖勒特喘息道，看着排列在鹅卵石铺就的街道两旁的各种商店。煤气灯才刚刚被点亮，随着太阳缓缓告别地球而发出诡异的光。 

“跟我来，”阿不思说，把盖勒特拉到他身后。“我饿死了。” 

但在他们经过普迪福夫人的茶馆时，盖勒特停了下来。他和阿不思观察着里面那些幸福的情侣，他们拉着手，啜饮着茶水。 

“我希望我们能一起进去这里，”阿不思惋惜道。“但我们必须更加谨慎。”他给了盖勒特一个悲伤的微笑。

“能跟你一起出来我就已经很开心了，”盖勒特向他保证道，眼睛里舞动着愉悦。“我们不要浪费时间在一些无法改变的事情上。”

“你说得对，”阿不思赞同道，看见盖勒特这么高兴他的精神也鼓舞起来。几个街区之后，他们找到了三把扫帚酒馆。阿不思和盖勒特迅速钻入了酒吧，希望没有人注意到他们的年纪。谢天谢地，酒吧不是很热闹。 

“阿不思！”酒保迟缓地朝他走过来时大声喊道。 

“嘘，”阿不思警惕地看着他。 

“哦对的。抱歉。这是谁？”酒保指指盖勒特，后者缩在阿不思身后。 

“哈喽，托马斯，”阿不思说，放低了声音。“我和我的朋友要一方在后面的卡座，不过要悄悄的。这周末没有霍格莫德村参观，你懂我意思吧。” 

“保密。”酒保领着他们去了房间后面一张隐蔽的桌子，点燃了桌上的蜡烛，然后给了他们两份菜单，这才默默退去。阿不思在桌下用脚包住盖勒特的，后者看起来十分享受。

“梅林啊，这真的像一场真正的约会，”盖勒特欢喜道，异色的双瞳在烛火下闪烁着感激的光。“事实上，这是我第一次约会。”

“你之前哪怕跟女生都没有过吗？”阿不思被震惊到了。“我很少出门，”盖勒特提醒他道，然后低头研究起菜单来。“这儿有什么好吃的？” 

阿不思指出了炸鱼和土豆，绝对不会踩雷。酒保很快就回来了，然后他们点好了餐，阿不思还点了两杯黄油啤酒。 

阿不思和盖勒特聊了他们的课程，阿达莉亚对碧安卡的暗恋，以及所有盖勒特收到的女性青睐。盖勒特又一次提醒阿不思，那是最完美的掩护，而阿不思极不情愿地同意了，不想让任何人发现他们‘亲密友谊’背后的真相。 

他们的晚餐来了，然后他们快速大吃特吃起来。吃饭的时候，阿不思和盖勒特在桌子下面拉手，享受着彼此的陪伴。很快他们的食物就消灭一空，但他们的笑容仍未消散。 

当酒保带着账单回来的时候，阿不思提出要埋单，但盖勒特不许。 

“你都带我溜出学校了，这是我最起码能做的，”盖勒特说，递给托马斯足够的钱，包含一笔慷慨的小费。 

晚饭后，阿不思和盖勒特在夜幕的掩护下溜出了酒馆。令两人开心的是，他们现在可以牵手了，鉴于夜色太黑了没人能注意到他们的脸。 

“你没必要付钱的，你知道，”阿不思说。“按理说是我带你出来的。” 

“你还有家庭要考虑，”盖勒特说，会意地瞥了一眼阿不思。“请不要在这件事上跟我争，说谢谢就行了。” 

阿不思点点头。“谢谢，亲爱的。” 

“我们这就要回去了吗？”盖勒特问道，期望他没有错过吻阿不思的机会。

“你不想的话就不回去。”阿不思的眼睛里满是顽皮。“我想我们可以去看星星，鉴于这是个晴朗的夜晚。离这里不远有一个僻静的小丘。”他捏捏盖勒特的手。“准备好了吗？” 

“随时随地，”盖勒特向他确认道，然后他们幻影移形了 。 

一秒钟后他们重新显形在离村子不远的一处废弃山丘顶上。盖勒特用魔法变出一束漂浮的蓝光，照亮了山丘顶部，从而他们能够在黑暗中看清彼此的脸。 

“这个地方好美，”阿不思把他的包放在草地上时盖勒特惊叹道。阿不思伸进里面扯出了一张格兰芬多毯子，他在草地上把它铺开。然后阿不思拿出两个银制酒杯和一瓶接骨木花酒。他把它们递给盖勒特，然后给两人各倒了一大杯。他们在毯子上坐下，盖勒特把其中一只杯子递给阿不思。 

“你从哪儿弄来的酒？”盖勒特赞赏地问道。 

“厨房顺来的。”阿不思冲盖勒特笑了笑，然后举起他的酒杯。“敬我们。” 

“敬我们，”盖勒特附和道。他跟阿不思碰了碰杯，然后他们慢慢地喝完了其中的酒液，把杯子放到一边。然后阿不思仰躺在毯子上，并招呼盖勒特跟他一起。盖勒特头枕着阿不思的胸口，在阿不思的手缠绕他的金发时发出舒服的叹息。星光明亮地撒在它们身上，静静见证着两个男孩之间绽放的爱意。

阿不思抬头注视着群星，总是被其遥远的美丽所震惊。“每一次有负面的巫师或者麻瓜消息让我失落时，我就想想星星。人类都是互相联系在一起的，无论巫师还是麻瓜，”阿不思大声地沉吟道。“我真的认为我们都是一个更大的世界的一部分，一个我们都不太能理解的世界。” 

“要是我们能理解呢？”盖勒特反驳道。“要是我们能可靠地预测某些特定的事的发生呢？我们就可以利用那个信息来影响未来。” 

“也许吧，”阿不思考量道。“但目前我满足于只是对它好奇。看，那是仙后座，”阿不思指着星座的大概方向。“它看起来有点像一个奇怪的W。” 

“还有北斗七星，”盖勒特说，往下指了些。“那是大熊星座最好辨认的部分。” 

“还有那儿，猎户座和小天狼星，”阿不思说，将盖勒特的手指朝提到的星座和星星的方向轻轻推了推

“哪颗是小天狼星？”盖勒特问。 

“你看见猎户座腰带区的那三颗星星了吗？想象它是往下指的，然后你在那条路径上看到的第一颗星星就是小天狼星。它今晚燃得特别亮。”阿不思对盖勒特微笑。“它是我最喜欢的星星。” 

“小天狼星·猎户座（西利亚斯·奥莱恩），让我想起了那个助教，”盖勒特说着抖了抖。“但我不想谈他，我更愿意谈谈我们。”

“是嘛？”阿不思将眼光从夜空转到一个如果不是同样美丽，就是更美的事物上。盖勒特，他最亲爱的，就在这里跟他一起，此刻，在星光下。这个夜晚不可能再完美了。“我们的什么？”

“你刚刚带我进行了一场绝妙的约会。谢谢你，”盖勒特说。他移了移身体，这样他就坐起来侧躺着，注视着阿不思。“我从没想过我会有机会经历这样的事，一种像我们所拥有这样的联系。” 

“这太奇妙了，”阿不思赞同道，盖勒特的蓝光从他精心雕琢的颧骨上反射过来，在他金色的发卷上投下可爱的光辉，给了他一种飘渺的气质。“我都不记得以前的生命是什么样子了，在我们的联结将你带回我身边之前。一切就像做梦一样。”

“我希望是个美梦？”盖勒特问道。

“一个非常美的梦，”阿不思向他确认道。

盖勒特蓝色和灰色的眼睛里燃烧着对身旁男孩的渴望。“我知道这是我们的初次约会，而我们一周前才刚刚重逢，但我真的很想吻你，阿不思。拜托不要再拒绝我了。”

在这样做了一周之后，阿不思没有勇气再推阻了。他点点头然后倾身向盖勒特，去接受那个吻，准备好终于能够品尝到他的联结伴侣。他们的嘴唇轻轻掠过对方，然后阿不思发出一声叹息，知道这才是他们的归属。盖勒特的嘴唇流连了一会儿，然后他们拉开了距离，徒留阿不思丧失了他挚爱那温暖的唇。 

阿不思望进盖勒特的眼睛，发现了反射在他自己眼中的无法抑制的情欲和欢愉。一言不发地，他们再一次靠近接吻。盖勒特的嘴唇变得大胆，开始吮吸阿不思的下唇。阿不思呜咽着表示鼓励，然后盖勒特覆到阿不思身上，渴求与另一个男孩的肌肤之亲。他用自己的髋骨磨着阿不思的腰部，感受到对方回应的勃起。阿不思在盖勒特身上摩擦着，然后他恢复了理智，尤其当盖勒特的舌头滑过他的唇瓣寻求进入的时候。

“盖勒特，我们不能，”阿不思停了下来，轻柔地把盖勒特从身上推了下去。 

“为什么不能？”盖勒特充满情欲的嗓音挑战道。“我想要你。我们的联结想要这样。” 

“尽管我很想要这个，但我没准备好，”阿不思坚定地说。“而且我认为你也没有。”

盖勒特叹了叹气。“可是我吻你的时候感觉是那么棒。我想要 _更多_ ，阿不思。我需要它，我渴望它。” 

“我需要我们慢慢来，”阿不思恳求道。“目前禁止舌吻。”阿不思讨厌设定界限，但这是他和盖勒特各自的第一段感情。他想好好待盖勒特。

“你真没意思，”盖勒特撅嘴道。

“我能允许我们接吻你就该偷笑了，”阿不思提醒他。“我原本想要等更久的。”

盖勒特点点头。“好吧。我会尊重你的意愿。那可不代表我不会时不时地尝试打破你的规矩。”盖勒特毫不浪费时间，又一次将嘴唇合上阿不思的。他们慵懒地吻着，把彼此的嘴唇刻进记忆里的同时肆意探索着。 

盖勒特一路吻下阿不思的脖子，轻柔地咬着，确保阿不思明天会有个痕迹。 

“你在干什么？”阿不思气息不稳地问道。

“我在把你标记为我的。”盖勒特抬起头，温柔地朝他的男友笑着。“我亲爱的艾尔比。” 

阿不思脸红了。 

“你喜欢这个昵称吗？”盖勒特问。 

“喜欢，”阿不思承认道。“不过只能在只有我们俩的时候叫哦。” 

“今晚的生活很精彩，在这里跟你一起，”盖勒特宣布道。“但我知道它不会永远持续下去。” 

“你为什么这么说？”阿不思问，几乎要恐惧即将听到的答案。 

“我怕我会失去你，怕我父亲会把我带回家，然后永远不让我回来，”盖勒特说，眼里盈起泪水。“那样我将永远无法你。我不能忍受。”

“我可是阿不思·他妈的·邓布利多——我会找到方法把你留在我身边的，”阿不思发誓道，嗓音里带着激情。 

盖勒特忍不住笑了。“我从没听过你那样说粗口。”

“我通常喜欢把这些字眼留到他们会产生影响的场合用，”阿不思说。“而它起作用了，不是吗？” 

盖勒特点了点头。“我希望我们不用回去。这是一个跟你共度的完美夜晚。” 

“我们还剩点时间，”阿不思说道。“你是不是终于要告诉我了呢？” 

盖勒特艰难地吞咽了一下。“我不想毁了我们的约会。” 

“你不会毁了它的。”阿不思叹息道。“盖尔，我试图解开这个谜团都快发疯了。拜托将我从痛苦中解救出来吧。” 

“好吧，”盖勒特说，吸了一大口气然后缓缓地呼出，试图放松，但同时知道这是不可能的，因为他的心跳已经开始加速了。“你最好也让自己舒服点——这可能要好一会儿。” 

.~.

****第七章完** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释会在下一章，我保证！至于那个地图，我认为它已经存在是说得通的，只是四人帮按自己需要修改了下！请回顾一下！谢谢你们的反馈。  
> 还有，有人get到天文塔的梗了吗？


	8. 兄弟会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特向阿不思解释他曾经受的炼狱。阿不思不太能让自己相信这样的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：谢谢大家的支持。我在弄一个关于Grindeldore的汤不热账户，我的ID是albusgellertalways。我知道这一章有点短，但有很多的内容要消化。这一章会提出很多疑问，但请忍耐。这是一盘大棋。  
> 预警：委婉暗示暴力和儿童性虐待，但没有具体场景或提及。

**弃权声明：** J.K.罗琳拥有他们俩。

.~.

 **第八章：** 兄弟会

.~.

阿不思在毯子上挪了挪身体，从而他现在坐了起来，面对着盖勒特。他交叉着双腿，暂时舒服了点。“我准备好了。”

盖勒特叹了叹气，他轻轻往上瞥了一眼星星才又重新集中注意力。“梅林啊，阿不思。从哪儿开始呢？我想我必须在开始之前声明一下，我告诉你的大部分内容将很难以置信。请保持开放的心态好吗？”

“我会的。”阿不思把盖勒特颤抖的手握在手里，试图安抚他的男友。

//我就在这儿陪着你，盖尔。你可以告诉我。//

//你会认为我疯了的。//盖勒特盯着阿不思，眼神低垂。//我们今晚过得如此开心，阿不思。一定要毁了它吗？//

//你答应了的。//阿不思坚决地说。

//我的确答应了。//盖勒特躲开阿不思专注的表情，他需要集中于别的什么东西上，而不是可能会被他吓得往山坡上跑的他美丽的联结伴侣。

“我想叫你考虑一下这种情况，阿不思。”盖勒特的眼里有一种遥远目光，就好像他并没有看见面前的一切。“当你拥有最好的一切时，你会做什么来娱乐？”

“娱乐？”阿不思皱起了眉。“我以为我们是在说曾发生在你身上的事。”

“耐心点。想象一下你拥有所有你想要的钱。你有好几栋房子，很多地、马匹和马车、仆人，一座图书馆、一套魔法工艺品、所有钱能买到的最佳的食物和衣服。你在银行有一大仓库的巫师钱币，比你一辈子需要的还多。”

“那倒是听起来很好，”阿不思承认道，想起他家里潦倒的财政情况。

“你这么认为吗？”盖勒特的眼神黯淡了下去，不见了他往常恶作剧的表情。“你已经获得了你希望获得的一切。平常的娱乐和消遣全都变得无趣。唯一剩下可以获得的就是...权力。”

盖勒特狂热的注视让阿不思发抖，前者平常温和的轮廓上出现了邪恶的窃笑。“什么样的权力？”

“支配他人的权力。想象你生活在一个爱这个概念完全陌生的家庭里。爱不存在，只有恐惧，而你须得学习和懂得怎样去开发这种恐惧。如何用恐惧去支配他人？怎样将自己的意志强加于另一个人？ 这就是他们获得刺激的方式。这一概念存在于几乎所有纯血家庭的核心之中——向弱者灌输恐惧。他们享受其中，他们靠此生长繁荣。”盖勒特专注地凝视着阿不思。

“我不明白，”阿不思摇摇头说。“这与你身上发生的事有关吗？那些实验？”

盖勒特点点头，依然露出那种诡异的笑容。“但这件事远比我个人大得多。你瞧，亲爱的，在每一个参与国中每一代都有一个纯血孩子被选中用于实验，作为对事业利益的献祭。我们的父亲们安排了这一切。我则是德国的选择。这个选择是有根据的，因为在我之前被选中的是我父亲，而他的父亲则在他之前被选中。几乎每一位男性格林德沃都携带着具有抽离痛苦的能力的基因蓝图，这对我们家族来说是莫大的荣耀。”

“我不敢相信你父亲竟允许了这样的事发生在你身上！”阿不思愤怒地说。“这是残暴的。”

“这不全是他的错，”盖勒特叹息道，脸上的窃笑消失了。“他只是在做他父亲对他做过的事。这种循环已经在我的家族里进行了数个世纪。在我的母亲因为生我而死之后...”他的声音低了下去。“不如说我父亲那时处境不佳，从而他允许了这件事。我想他将我母亲的死怪罪于我，而这就是他为其讨回公道的方式。”

“你说了很多国家，”阿不思说，极力尝试去明白他的联结伴侣正在告诉他的事，试图将一切拼凑起来。“这不只发生在你身上？”

“不是。我不是唯一一个被测试的。其他被选中的孩子被带到了家里来。我们遭受到的那些不可克服的痛苦...”盖勒特战栗起来。“我都不会愿意它们发生在我的死敌身上。”

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，”阿不思低声道，迫切地想要保持淡定、为盖勒特坚强起来。心知盖勒特需要爱和支持来继续他那不光彩的故事，他吻了吻盖勒特的右手手背。“请继续。”

“我还记得遇见那些来自所有主要欧洲国家的孩子们，包括大英帝国，”盖勒特回忆道。“有来自沙俄的，印度帝国的，土耳其帝国的，东方的，还有美洲的，全都是为了相同的目的培育出来的：训练我们用疼痛来服从我们的控制者。我们成为了某种朋友：试图保护彼此，哪怕那是不可能的。有时巫师界的儿童会被叫去按指令施用特定的魔法。当我们没能做到的时候，就会被用痛苦惩罚，或者关禁闭。”盖勒特发着抖。“而对我来说，那是最糟的，感到孤独和被遗忘，不知道什么时候会被放出去。”

“梅林啊，盖尔，”阿不思喘息道。关禁闭。他想象不出比这更糟的惩罚了。要是他能在那里拯救盖勒特于他可怕的命运中就好了，要是他能 **知道**...“我本应该找到一个法子的，我本应该救你的。”

“拜托，阿不思，别这样，”盖勒特恳求道。“我现在不想要你的怜悯。我只想把这些倾吐出来。”

“听见了。”阿不思点点头表示同意。“这些是严重的指控。你能证明它们是真实的吗？你今时今日还能认出这些孩子吗？你记得他们的名字和年纪吗？”

“我是那群孩子中最年幼的，而他们都处于不同的年纪。他们现在都长大了，所以我不确定他们的年龄。我从不知道他们的名字，因为我们都被给予了代号。我的是“怪兽”。他们根据《贝奥武夫》【有记载的最早的一部英国文学作品】取的这个名字，那只怪兽的名字叫格伦德尔，并用来时时提醒我真实的我是什么样。”盖勒特转向一边，不想让阿不思看见他的眼泪。

“你不是怪兽，盖勒特，”阿不思坚持道，温柔地将盖勒特的脸转过来面对他。“你很漂亮，而你是我的。永远不会有什么能改变这一点。”

“你不认识那时候的我，阿不思。”盖勒特深吸了一口气然后缓缓呼出。“你不知道我做过什么，他们让我做过什么。”

“那就告诉我。”

盖勒特漂亮的轮廓上轻轻蹙起了眉。“我无法回忆起我身上遭受的所有。但我记得忍受了夺魂咒和钻心咒，不过我很快就学会了抵抗它们。显然，我有一个非常强大的大脑。”说完这话盖勒特暗黑地笑了笑。“那是在我的调节系统被加速了之后。麻瓜医生被带到了家里。他们想从我们身上学会如何控制别人。他们已经采取了跟不可饶恕咒相同的理念，并且已经设计了试验来测试疼痛对大脑的影响。接着他们就教我们怎样给别人施加痛苦。”

“麻瓜？”阿不思大吃一惊。“可为什么你的纯血父亲会跟他们打交道，甚至让他们伤害你？”

知道阿不思可能不会相信他，盖勒特不愿再继续，但他之前已经答应了。“纯血巫师家族和纯血麻瓜家族有着很多共同的理念，包括纯血遗传至上。数十年前，他们秘密地达成了一项交易。每一方都会向对方送去其被遗忘的孩子以供娱乐和作为这些试验的测试对象。”

“不，不可能会这样！”阿不思的表情混杂着怀疑与反感。

盖勒特勇敢地继续说了下去。“我们给麻瓜们送去我们的孤儿、哑炮，和会魔法的疯子。麻瓜们也会将他们的孤儿和自己的纯血私生子送给我们做试验。这是一项相当有效率的运营——他们将其当做一种科学。”

阿不思不想问，但又不得不问，即便他畏惧答案。“以及... **其他** 类型的虐待？”

盖勒特看向一边，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。“他们发现性虐待是催生恐惧、对他们的研究对象宣示完全的权力和控制的最好方式之一。”

“他们这样对你了吗？”阿不思轻声道。“有过...触摸，来自戴面具的人讨厌的触摸，”盖勒特哽咽道。“如果还发生过更多的，我也记不起来了。”

阿不思咬牙忍住了抽泣。怎么有人敢伤害他的盖勒特！阿不思满腔愤怒，想要报复那些伤害他的联结伴侣的不知名的人。但他必须放下那种愤怒，因为盖勒特仍然在说着。

“有些日子我无法解释，”盖勒特沉思地说。“失落的时间，你可以这么说。我肯定我被施了至少好几次遗忘咒。他们不能每次都那么做，大脑会受不了的。”

“可是 **为什么呢** ？”阿不思问。“我不敢相信这都是为了病态的取乐。所有这些研究是否指向了什么？”

盖勒特点点头，担心着阿不思的反应。“有这样一个秘密的组织，叫做兄弟会，有魔法界和麻瓜纯血组成。据我所知，它的成员有世界上的领导人们、银行家、医生、法官，和其他在权力位置上的人。他们的最终目标是通过精神控制对麻瓜人口实行全球范围内的统治。这就是所有实验背后的缘由。”

“你是在告诉我说有一个世界范围内的人类阴谋在酝酿着通过精神控制统治世界？这是一个荒诞的指控，盖勒特。”阿不思看起来是盖勒特从未见过的严肃。“你没有证据来支持它。”

“为什么？这是真的。我告诉你了。”盖勒特盯着阿不思，眼神乞求着阿不思相信他。

阿不思叹了叹气，心不在焉地用手指梳着自己的赤褐色发卷。“几个理由。第一，我认为人类就不可能那么有组织性。我昨天才迈进了一场职工会议，而那些老师们甚至不能在圣诞舞会的主题上达成一致。”

“是的，你是对的。”

阿不思皱起了眉。“你说得话没有道理，盖勒特。”

“你的其他反对理由是什么？”盖勒特问。

阿不思不想质疑他的联结伴侣，但他的理性面占了上风。“如果这样的事真的在发生，我觉得迄今会有人听说过并揭露了它的。”

“人们已经努力过了，”盖勒特说。“他们尝试过让几家主要麻瓜和巫师报纸印刷一篇对兄弟会的揭露，但后者总有人在这些机构运作，因而那些报道从没被通过。小一点的独立报刊时不时地会报道一个这样儿的故事，但最后都被放在轶闻边上，什么有人发誓说他们看见了传说中的雪人或尼斯湖水怪，于是就被认为是小报的素材了。兄弟会他们事实上鼓励此事，从而这样的故事就会被打折扣成为虚构的事。”

“可如果是真的，我觉得肯定会有人找到另一种办法来揭露你说的这个兄弟会。”

“他们已经尽力了，但很快就被封了口。这就是我父亲的部门介入的环节。他们利用勒索、折磨，或是威胁让你永久待在圣芒戈或另一间医院来让任何接近真相的人闭嘴。他们有的是办法掩盖他们的轨迹、制服任何构成威胁的人。”

但相比看起来被说服，阿不思的皱眉却变得更明显。“一些事情对不上，盖勒特。你说起麻瓜的纯血家庭，我猜是皇室。你提到了美国，但一个都没有。他们所有的官员都是选举产生的。”

盖勒特苦涩地笑了笑。“美国的麻瓜纯血在暗处统治，藏在民主的闹剧背后。他们同样与美国的纯血巫师家庭有分享权力的协议，最大声地叫嚣着推翻保密法。他们全都痛恨必须躲躲藏藏。”

阿不思在摇头，无法消化盖勒特这不可思议的指控。“我没办法相信这个，盖勒特。太骇人听闻了，太出乎寻常以至于不会是真的。”

盖勒特愤怒地抹去眼里的泪水。“但这就是事实。你 **必须得** 相信我！”

但阿不思只是叹了叹气，同情地望着盖勒特。

盖勒特知道无论他说什么可能都不会有用，但他还是想试一试。“我已经在脑海中把它过了一遍又一遍了。一轮一轮地循环，质问自己的理智。我只能得出一个结论，就是兄弟会确实存在而且他们想要制服麻瓜。不只因为麻瓜们是次等的，而且因为观看、感受他们的恐惧是一种享受。他们逃脱了，阿不思。他们以恐惧为生。每一次纯血使用黑魔法时，他们都在与黑暗势力苟合，那是一种我无法向你描述的无形的物体，除了当它们靠近时会吸食你的美好感受。”

“像摄魂怪那样？”阿不思问道。

“比摄魂怪更可怕，”盖勒特低语道。

阿不思叹了叹气，仔细斟酌用词的同时咬着自己的下唇。“黑暗势力，人们的阴谋。这些是严重的幻想，盖勒特。远远超过了我的知识水平可以帮助你。我无法独自处理这件事。我希望你寻求专业的帮助。”

听了阿不思这话，盖勒特感觉体内所有的怒气都冲了出来。“你觉得我疯了，是不是？”

“我没那么说，”阿不思道，尽管这个想法的确闪过他的脑海。“盖勒特，我相信你和其他孩子身上发生了可怖的事。但你做出了一些相当诡异的指控。任何正常人都会质疑它们的。” 

“大多数人并没有经历过我所经历的事，”盖勒特反驳道。

“我认为最起码你应该跟阿达莉亚谈谈这事儿，”阿不思坚定地说。“她受过基础精神援助方面的训练。我更情愿你去看迪莉丝女士，但我怕你这么做的话会让事情传回你父亲那边。”

盖勒特交叉起双臂。“我不想。如果你都不相信我，我为什么要把我的信任交托给别人？”

“考虑一下吧，”阿不思恳求道。“我觉得阿达莉亚可以帮你理清你的思绪，弄明白哪些是真的哪些不是。最起码你应该跟她讲讲你的创伤，从而她可以想出一个治疗方案。”

盖勒特转向一边，仍交叉着手臂。他怎么会蠢到这种地步竟认为阿不思会相信他？

“你可以至少从我的角度想想吗？”阿不思问。“你能明白为什么我对你的说法有疑问吗？”

盖勒特考虑了一下。“是的。”从阿不思的角度来看，没有来自内部的信息，他的说法是相当令人难以置信的。不过，盖勒特的情绪占了上风，已经凌驾于他的逻辑之上。“可你是我的联结伴侣。你为什么不相信我？”

“我不是不相信你，我是不相信你的脑子，”阿不思提醒他。“它曾经在所有你遭受的实验中受到严重损害。”

“这倒是真的，”盖勒特承认道。“但我知道我是对的。”他摇摇头。“我就不该告诉你任何有关的事。我本该继续装作一切都好好的。”

“我很高兴你告诉了我，这样我就能帮你，”阿不思说，捏了捏盖勒特的手，后者突然抽了出去。

“我真的毁了我们的约会，对吗？”盖勒特苦涩地笑了笑。“如果你认为我疯了的话，我不理解为什么你还呆在这儿。”

“我不会离开你的，盖勒特，”阿不思坚持道。“我仍然要你，我仍然要我们之间的联结，但我是关心你的精神状况。我只是想让你开始照顾自己。可以吗？”

盖勒特叹了口气。“我会考虑找阿达莉亚谈谈的，”他说，主要是想安抚阿不思。“但不是今晚。我太筋疲力尽了。”

“很好。我只还有最后一个问题，”阿不思说。他不想要逼盖勒特，但他觉得盖勒特告诉他一切会有帮助。“你的眼睛是怎么回事？”

盖勒特摇了摇头，眼中闪现着恐惧。“我现在绝对不可能告诉你的。”

阿不思点点头，举起双手表示投降。“好吧。你不用说。”

“我现在想回城堡了，”盖勒特咕哝道，没有看阿不思的眼睛。阿不思不再相信他了，而这比任何那些曾经的物理疼痛更伤人。

“我们该回家了，”阿不思同意道。“我们已经在外面待得比我最初预期的久了。”他伸出手，盖勒特握住。他们幻影移形回了蜂蜜公爵的地窖里，他们可以走那里的通道回霍格沃茨。

盖勒特还是不愿意看阿不思，后者极力保持高兴。

“我真的很高兴你告诉了我这些，盖勒特。”阿不思试探着对盖勒特笑了笑。“现在我就可以替你寻求到应有的帮助，从而你便会开始康复了。”他前迈一步去抱盖勒特，但盖勒特躲开了。

“别碰我，”盖勒特突然说。“等我们回去以后，这礼拜剩下的几天我都不想见到你。”

阿不思的脸耷拉了下去，但他理解盖勒特的反应。他知道盖勒特这么说是出于愤怒和对刚刚的坦白的羞耻，至少他从他们的联结中感应到的是这样。阿不思很欣慰他们仍然保有精神上的联系。只要他们有这个在，阿不思就不会真正地担心。

//我很抱歉，盖尔。我只是想帮忙，而且——//

阿不思抽了一口气，感觉额头中心一种尖锐的刺痛，仿佛经历一场严重的脱臼快要失去一条腿。然后阿不思意识到发生了什么。

盖勒特用意念砰地关上了他们之间的联结，将阿不思关在了他们最后的沟通线之外。

.~.

**第八章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很好奇你们对这章的看法。我认为盖勒特有权生气，而阿不思也有权担心。哦男孩们，我即将把你们置于的可怕的境地。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 谁想看更多？评论和小心心都欢迎哦！我没看到很多关于Grindeldore精神上联结的同人文，所以我想试一试。我之前已经在《星际迷航》和《梅林》同人中写过精神联结了，而我认为这在两个小巫师之间是可行的。如果任何人有好的建议或者我的德语翻译有任何错误，请告知我，我好进行修正。


End file.
